A Seth Love story
by AmoreVietato-ForbiddenLove
Summary: Seth is feeling lonely. He is one of the last ones left to imprint but then comes Gabby; but whose cousin is she and will it cause problems.
1. Lonely Heart

A Seth love story

**I dont own anything; all credit goes to the amazing Stephanie Meyer**

Hi my name is Seth and I am a werewolf. Well shape shifter to be exact we just take the shape of a wolf. Yeah okay I know it sounds crazy but it's true, not everyone believes us. It's a secret that has been held for many years.

It was a normal rainy day in the very, very small town of La Push, Washington this is where I live. Today I had to go to school, I hated going straight after patrol-okay I better explain, patrol is where 4 wolfs run around La Push making sure there is no danger. We each take shifts and last night I drew the short straw. They always do this to me just because I am the smallest and the youngest. Damn this sucks!-anyway back to school, I was not the worst student I'm pretty sure that title goes to my 'brother' Paul.

As I was walking into school I hear "Seth! Dude! What's up?!" I turned and saw Embry, Quil and Jake walking towards me. A lot of attention was on us especially since before we turn into werewolves we grow to over 6 feet and put on about 30 pounds of muscle. Yeah that was a big upside but there is also a thing called imprinting it's where we find our soul mates, the girl we are supposed to be with for the rest of our lives. When you see her, it's like the whole world stops and she is the only reason for living. Unfortunately I haven't imprinted, almost everyone else has and it really pisses me off. The guys pay me out about it all the time. Jared has imprinted on Kim, Embry imprinted on a girl at our school called Lucy, Quil imprinted on two year old Claire, Sam imprinted on Emily, Paul imprinted on Jake's sister Rachel (Oh yeah that caused A LOT of fights), Brady imprinted on another girl from school called Sara. It's only Me, Jake (who is still mending a broken heart from the girl he loved, Bella going back to her bloodsucker-that's what we call vampires-), Collin and my sister Leah.

Embry came up to me and punched my shoulder.

"Hey man, I got some good news. My cousin Gabriella is coming to live with us from Oregon."

"Wow Embry I haven't seen Gabby in like 7 years. She's awesome can't wait." I told him.

Quil rolled his eyes; he and Gabby have never gotten along so I'm sure he wasn't too pleased she was coming.

"Aww Quily what's wrong?" I teased

BAM! Quil threw a punch straight into my stomach, I gripped my stomach.

"OWW! What the hell was that for?!" I yelled

"Shut up Seth!" Quil yelled at me. He started shaking slightly.

I looked around people had stopped to stare.

"Hey Quil man calm down there is people nearby." Jake said

He stopped shaking.

"Hey Quil sorry" I said

"Nah, it's cool. I have had a short temper since Claire left for her 2 month holiday with her family"

When I got home later that night mum had left a note saying she had go to Port Angeles for tea with a friend and Leah was on patrol. Great! I thought the whole house to myself, how was I supposed to distract my thoughts of not having fallen in love yet if I'm left alone.

I decided to call some of the pack to see what they were up to. This didn't last long.

Jared was out with Kim, Brady was studying with Sara, Sam was having dinner with Emily and her parents and Paul was with Rachel. Did I mention how much this sucks!

Leah, Quil, Embry, Jake and Collin were on patrol tonight; there was five out tonight because we had caught a scent last night.

I decided to take a walk along the beach. It was so quiet just me and my thoughts that is until I saw someone walking towards me.

I could tell it was a girl about my age as she got closer I caught my breath. She was so beautiful, the world stopped spinning around me and she was glowing. I saw that she was about my age and had long brown ringlets and brown eyes plus the usual Quileute skin. I knew at this moment I had imprinted. She got closer now only a meter away she smiled at me as she came close but kept walking, she wasn't going to stop I had to say something.

"Hey I'm Seth. I haven't seen you around here before." I stuck my hand out. I don't think she expected me to talk to her she froze and was staring at me. Her cheeks blushed bright pink and it was the most beautiful sight I had ever seen.

"Umm…."She mumbled. "I'm Gabriella, Embry Call's cousin from Oregon."

SHIT! SHITTY SHIT!! I'm dead! Embry's going to kill me!

Hang on. Gabby!

"Gabby! I can't believe it's you. It's Seth."

She blinked focusing on my face before breaking into a smile.

"Seth! OMG! When did you get so big?!" I loved the sound of her voice; I would be able to pick it out of a crowd anywhere.

"Uhh….You know I have grown up since you last saw me."

"Yeah, you have." She mumbled. I could tell she was trying not to stare at me, I was wearing a pair of cut off's and no shirt.

"So…..Hey do you wanna walk with me?" I offered putting my hand out for her to take.

"Umm…..Yeah okay." She slipped her hand through mine, it was the best feeling in the world; it felt just like it used too.

**(A/N sorry I probably suck. Please review.)**


	2. First Love

**Chapter 2- First love**

We walked around the beach for a couple of hours, catching up on the old times. I could tell Gabby felt nervous around me and sometimes she would slip and I'd catch her staring at my body.

"Hey, let's sit down" She said

"Sure"

We sat on some old tree logs; the silence was comforting and peaceful.

"Umm….Seth?" her voice was so quiet and innocent. I loved it.

"Yeah princess. What's up?"

"Do you want to catch up again tomorrow? Well I guess today because it's about 3 in the morning"

"What?! Oh shit! I got to go home. Umm…Meet you here at 1 okay. See ya."

I gave her a hug and jogged off. Mum's going to kill me; she knows I'm not on patrol. I walked in the door and mum was standing there with her arms crossed looking really pissed off next to her was Leah. Oh Crap! I'm screwed!

"Where the hell have you been?!" Yelled mum.

"I was at the beach and I ran into an old friend so we talked for a bit."

"A bit! You've been gone for 5 hours! You could have called!"

"Sorry mum won't happen again." I'm really good at apologizing.

"Good. Now go to your room!"

I went to my room and lied down on my bed. I was drifting off to sleep when I heard a light knock on my door.

"Yeah"

"It's me, can I come in?" Leah asked

"Sure I guess" I answered

She walked in with the biggest smile on her face.

"What is it? If this is some kind of prank I'm not in the mood okay."

"Oh it's not. Who was the girl you were on the beach with?" Her voice filled with curiosity.

"Leah I never said it was a girl."

"I saw you when I was on patrol. So are you going to tell me?"

"Why should I tell you?"

"SETH!" She yelled at me. "Just get to the point."

"Okay, Okay. Jeez Leah calm down. It was Gabby Harper" A smile broke across my face just at the thought of her.

"You mean Gabby Harper, Embry's cousin." Then she took in my face.

"Seth! Shit! You're dead. He's going to kill you."

"Leah what the hell are you going on about?" I asked

"Embry, he's going to kill you. When he finds out that you have imprinted on his cousin!"

"Leah, I didn't imprint on anyone. What are you talking about?"

"Seth don't lie to me I can tell. Plus your face gave it away the second you said her name."

Shit! I'm screwed.

"Leah….Please…..Please don't say anything, I have to tell him myself."

Usually she would not have agreed.

"Sure. Whatever it's your funeral." With that she stalked out of my room.

Argh! Sisters!

I finally got to sleep that night. Morning came around too early I was stuffed.

"Seth! Seth! Wake up! It's 12 o'clock already." Damn it Leah!

SHIT! 12 I gotta go meet Gabby.

I jumped out of bed a big smile was plastered on my face.

I phased to run to the beach but I wasn't alone in my head. Jared and Paul were there.

'_Hey Seth. What's happening?' Jared thought_

'_I'm just meeting a friend.' _I didn't mean to but a thought slipped through of Gabby and how I feel about her.

'_SETH!' Paul and Jared yelled_

'_Don't tell me you imprinted on Embry's cousin!" _Paul was on the verge of rolling over in laughter.

'_Guys you can't tell him or I'll be killed. Please I'm going to tell him just give me a chance'_

'_Okay but you tell him today or we will.'_

I phased out and walked to rest of the way. What am I going to do now?

Gabby was waiting on the beach as beautiful as ever, the sun was bouncing off her beautiful chocolate brown hair. I walked up behind her and covered her eyes with my hands.

"Guess who?" I whispered into her ear.

"Seth…" she acknowledged

I let go and she spun around.

"Hey gorgeous"

Blush covered her beautiful face.

"So…What are we doing today?" She was changing the topic.

"Well I thought you could meet some of my friends, you need to know more people in this town. Most people have changed you know."

"Umm…Sure let's go." Her voice had a layer of nervousness.

I grabbed a hold of her hand and lead her to Sam's; he's our pack leader but she didn't need to know that yet.

We arrived within minutes, none of us knock we just walk in.

"Hey guys, its Seth." I yelled.

I looked down at Gabby and she was looking at me with fear in her eyes. I just smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

Quil came first but we heard him before we saw him.

"Hey Sethy, you have pat…." He started before he saw Gabby.

"Jeez man, warn us next time you have someone with you."

"But where would be the fun in that." I laughed.

"Guys" Quil yelled "Seth has a guest"

"Thanks a heap Quil. Not!"

Quil just smiled at me.

"Hi you must be Gabby. I'm Quil. Remember me?" He said reaching his hand towards Gabby. Okay maybe he didn't total hate her.

She let go of mine and shook Quil's hand.

"Hi. Umm…Yeah vaguely." She said quietly.

"You're staying with Embry, right?" Quil asked.

"Yeah, why does EVERYONE know that?"

She turned to me, I just shrugged.

"Embry told us you were coming."

The look in my eyes obviously gave something away because Quil doubled over in laughter.

"Seth! You're dead man. He's going to kill you. I can't believe you imprinted on her."

"QUIL!" I yelled "Shut up right now you idiot."

He realized then what he said.

"Oh shit sorry."

Everyone had heard us arguing and had come to see what was going on. Okay now I had to introduce her to everyone, lucky Embry was on patrol.

Gabby was looking at me clearly scared of all the very tall and very big guys standing in front of her.

"It's okay." I whispered.

Jared, Sam, Paul, Emily, Kim, Sara, Lucy, Rachel and of course Quil were all standing in front of us. Jake, Collin, Embry and Leah were on patrol. I guess I gotta say something now.

"Guys, this is Gabby."

Emily stepped forward first.

"Hi Gabby, I'm Emily if you ever need anything don't hesitate to ask."

Then Paul and Jared

"Hi Gabby, I'm Paul and this is Jared so you're the reason Seth was smiling so much this morning."

"Paul…" I warned

"Hey Seth don't stress I'm just making conversation."

Sam spoke next.

"Paul cut it out." he warned. Then stepped forward,

"Hi Gabby, my name is Sam and this is my house. I live here with my girlfriend Emily."

"Oh. Hi." She responded.

She was becoming shyer with each person.

Lucy, Sara, Kim and Rachel were the last I think this made her less nervous because they weren't 6 foot, muscular, shirtless guys.

"Hi Gabby, I'm Rachel and this is Sara, Lucy and Kim. If you ever need anyone to hang out with besides Seth that is then just call us. Kay?"

"Umm….Sure" she said, her voice much louder now.

Emily and Lucy went into the kitchen and Sara, Kim and all the guys went into the lounge because there was a big game on, the New York Jets versus the Miami Dolphins.

I turned to Gabby we were still standing just inside the front door.

"So…What do you think?" I asked her.

"Umm….They're very big but they seem really nice."

"Yeah they are. Do you want to go watch the game?"

"Sure let's go!" I loved the enthusiasm in her voice and a smile was radiating her face.

I held her hand as we walked into the lounge and sat down on one of the loveseats available.

"Seth…" she whispered after a while.

"Yeah…What's up beautiful?"

"Umm…I was wondering could we maybe go for a walk."

"Sure let's go."

I held her hand and we walked out of the house and I led her towards the woods. The conversation flowed, she told me all about her life in Oregon and I told her what she's missed since she moved. We walked out into a meadow with a stream flowing down the rocks and wild flowers covering most of the ground.

"WOW! Seth! This is amazing. How did you find it?"

I had actually found it whilst on patrol but I wasn't going to tell her that.

"I found it when I was walking one day. I thought you would like it."

"It's beautiful." She exclaimed

I sat down on a fallen tree and ushered for her to sit next to me, she looked into my eyes.

"Seth…." She whispered

"Yeah sweetheart"

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" I asked

"Use names like that." Her face was filled with curiosity.

"Don't you like it?" I really hope she does like it.

"I do. I was just wondering."

I looked into her amazing brown eyes and said

"Because you're beautiful, amazing and smart and have a smile that lights up my whole world."

She looked back straight into my eyes and I leaned in to kiss her, I gently touched my lips to hers and she opened her mouth letting me in. Our kiss drew deeper and more passionate it was amazing my hands gently cradled her face and hers were wrapped around my neck.

Then I heard,

"SETH! GET AWAY FROM HER RIGHT NOW!"

We sprung back from each other immediately and saw Embry standing before us looking VERY pissed.

**A/N Please, Please review. i want to know what you guys think :)**


	3. Telling Embry

**Chapter 3-Telling Embry**

I'm so dead. I don't want to die. I'm too young to die! Okay now would be a good time for me to say something.

"Embry, man I'm sorry. It's just kind of happened. You know we can't control these things." My voice shaking with nervousness.

I could see Embry finally piecing things together.

"YOU IMPRINTED ON HER!!!!" he yelled so loud I swear my ears burst.

"SETH!!! YOU ARE DEFINATLEY DEAD NOW! YOU BETTER WATCH OUT KID BECAUSE I'M GOING TO RIP YOU TO PIECES!"

Did I mention that Embry was just a tad protective of Gabby?

"Embry I'm sorry just calm down okay?" I'm literally having a heart attack he looks like he could kill me with one hit.

"CALM DOWN! You imprint on Gabby and you're telling me to calm down!"

Oh shit! He's really angry.

I positioned myself so I was standing in front of Gabby in case he phased in a fit of rage.

"Embry come on we can talk about this." This came from neither me nor Embry instead it came from Gabby, her voice reassuring. What she said next I did not expect.

"Embry, I think I love Seth and I need you to trust us."

I turned to her my mouth hanging open. I must have looked like the biggest idiot but I couldn't believe it. I was hoping for this the whole time.

"I can't believe this! You're in LOVE now! Seth! You made her fall in love with you!" Embry's booming voice yelled.

As I turned around he sprung at me and in mid air phased. I can't believe he would do this in front of Gabby.

I pushed her out of the way as he landed on me, his razor sharp werewolf teeth were inches from my face I held him off as best as I could but couldn't last much longer. I turned my head slightly to face Gabby. She was staring in so much horror and shock.

"Run!" I yelled "Go back to Sam and Emily's and tell them Embry knows and I need them. Can you do that?"

She was still in shock just staring at me.

"GABBY! It's okay. Just run!" my voice shaking slightly but I couldn't let her see me slip.

She turned around and ran as fast as I've seen anyone run. 'That's my girl.' I thought.

I kept trying to reason with Embry but he wouldn't listen just kept trying to tear my head off. Within two minutes Paul, Sam, Jake, Collin and Jared had arrived and phased so they could try and get Embry off me. Sam started barking orders at him, though I couldn't understand because I wasn't in wolf form. Paul, Collin and Jared were pushing on his shoulders with their heads. Then all of a sudden Jake grabs Embry's left flank with his teeth and Embry lets out a whine and is distracted enough for the others to push him off me.

I let out a sigh of relief then realize blood is covering the top half of my body. I look down and am covered in scratches and my face is also pretty bloody. I then start to feel the pain, it was so excruciating! I started screaming in pain. The guys were still trying to calm Embry down and couldn't do anything to help me, then the face I lest expect to see back was leaning over me. Gabby. She looked so upset; I tried to stop so I could tell her that I'm okay. Even though I'm not it was just to reassure her.

"Gabby…" I choked out. "I'm going to be okay but I need you to please get help."

She nodded and turned, I knew she really didn't want to confront to wolves so she ran back to the house arriving a minute later with surprisingly Leah and Emily, I suppose they have become kind of close since the whole Sam imprinting on Emily-Leah's cousin-whilst going out with Leah has blown over a bit mostly due to the fact Leah is now a werewolf and understands a little.

Emily crouched over me and was asking where it hurts to see if anything was broken. I knew even if it was it would be fixed in a couple of days because of our super fast healing.

Leah was on the phone to Dr. Carlisle Cullen-he was a vampire-but was the only doctor who knew about us and could help.

I was slipping in and out of consciousness before Dr Cullen turned up, Paul and Collin had come back to carry me to Emily and Sam's. I was still in a lot of pain but it was reducing VERY slowly. I was laid down on the couch, flinching as my body sank into the cushions.

While alert I had remembered that Gabby had seen everything I needed to know if she was okay. I looked around until I saw her standing in the corner looking really uncomfortable.

"Gabby…"I choked out "I'm okay come here."

She walked over to me very cautiously and kneeled down looking me straight in the eyes. I grabbed her hand to reassure her I was fine.

She was shaking she was so frightened. She's in too much shock I need to calm her down.

"Leah" I called. She came running through the lounge room door.

"Seth, what is it? Does something hurt? Do you want me to get Carlisle?" her voice sounding frantic.

"No thanks. I'm fine; sort of. I need you to take Gabby out for some air."

I looked back to Gabby she was still staring at me with shock. Her face changed to worry.

"Seth, no I'm okay. I want to stay." Her voice sounded worn down with stress.

"Gabby, don't argue okay. You need to look after yourself too."

She gave a small nod before Leah slipped her arm through hers and they slowly walked out of the room. At the door Leah turned her head back to look at me and I gave her look which said 'Look after her'. With one quick nod she turned back and left the room.

Carlisle came in from speaking with Sam about my condition. I had been assessed as soon as I had been put on the couch. He had a poker face on so I couldn't tell what he was going to say which worried me.

"Well Seth, it seems you have broken one of your legs in two places, your left shoulder and have four broken ribs."

I can't believe so much damage had been done. My scars and bruises had already healed but my bones would take longer and Carlisle will have to monitor them to make sure they heal in place.

I slept for most of the day until I was woken by a warm hand stroking my face. I opened my eyes and Gabby was looking back at me. She looked so much better.

"Hey beautiful, how was your walk?"

"Good. Leah and I talked heaps. How are you feeling?"

"Great. Dr. Cullen said I should be better soon."

A look came across her face as if she needed to ask a question.

"Umm…Seth?" her voice was quiet and shy.

"Yeah…What is it sweetie?"

"Wh….What did Embry turn into in the woods."

Oh no! This is what we had feared, Gabby finding out about us before we could tell her the whole story.

"Gabby I need to tell you something and I need you to have an open mind. Can you do that?"

She nodded slightly. Now I have to work out how to tell her EVERYTHING.

**(A/N: I really liked writing this chapter so I hope you guys will enjoy it. Please Review)**


	4. Your'e a WHAT!

**Chapter 4: You're a WHAT? **

**Sorry this is so late guys but i've had a bit of writers block and have been busy working, my first job so i haven't had that much time but i will try and get the next chapter up as soon as i can. plzz read and review! :) P.S leave suggestions with things you want to happen i would love some ideas. **

"So there is a legend that has been around since our ancestors I'm sure you know it. It's about our ancestors being wolves and us still being related to them. You remember?"

She gave a nod and a sign to continue.

"Well….This particular story isn't all a legend. A few years ago Sam turned into a wolf. Shape shifters we're called. The rest of us followed pretty closely. The growth and heat which I'm sure you've noticed are all a part of the transformation."

I took a break to look at Gabby who had gone completely pale.

"Gabby, are you okay?"

She was staring at me with her mouth hanging open. Then she started to speak.

"You're a WHAT?!" she exploded.

"Gabby…Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You just told me you're a WOLF! I can't believe you would lie about something like this!"

She had jumped up and was about to leave. I grabbed her hand; she spun back around and yelled in my face.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!"

She stormed off out the front door. Damn I wish I could go after her. Stupid injuries!

Quil and Jake walk in the room after hearing the screaming.

"Seth man, what happened?" Quil asked.

"She….umm….Knows and she yelled at me and said she thought I was lying."

"Oh dude I'm so sorry. Hey we'll get Leah to go find her okay?" Jake's a great friend.

"Thanks Jake. That means a lot."

I sighed as the pain shot through my body. Quil came over and was looking very worried.

"Seth, do you need us to call Carlisle?"

"Nah I'm alright could you just hand me my meds?"

Not that they would do much anyway because of our fast burning bodies, burning it off.

I put five in my mouth and drowned a big glass of water.

I drifted back to sleep and woke the next morning, Leah was curled up asleep in the armchair and it looked like she had been there all night.

I sighed as I sat up on the couch, it letting out a big squeak as I did. Leah jumped up, startled by the noise. After blowing my eardrums with one of her screams she realized it was me.

"Oh sorry Seth." She apologized for once. I supposed stranger things have happened.

I just nodded. I kept thinking about Gabby and what she said to me, I couldn't help it. I need to see her again.

Leah was looking at me with sadness in her eyes, I know she hated seeing her little brother in pain, physical or emotional.

"Seth…"Sadness was in her voice also. "I saw Gabby"

My head snapped up to look her in the eyes at the sound of Gabby's name.

"Is she okay? What did she say?"

Leah walked over slowly for her and sat on the end of the couch resting her hand gently on my knee.

"She was in pretty bad shape, she was really shaken. She didn't stop crying the whole time I was with her. She also said….." she cut off suddenly and I knew it was something bad.

"Leah, what is it? Tell me."

"She said umm that she never wanted to see you again." With those last words silent tears started to fall. I couldn't stand it if I could never see her again.

"Seth…" was all Leah said before she saw the tears. She reached over hugged me tightly. "It's going to be okay, I know it will."

I closed my eyes and let the rest of the tears fall when I opened them again the pack was standing before me. Carlisle was standing towards the front looking as if he had news.

I sniffed then looked to Carlisle.

"What is it Doc?"

His face fell a little when he took in my blotchy face.

"Well it's been two days since the attack so you should be able to walk today."

"What about phasing?" I asked

"Yes, that will be fine now. It looks like all your bones have set in place."

"Thanks, Carlisle" I have really come to respect him. He was a great doctor.

I went to stand up and Collin and Jared rushed over to help me up. I took a few steps with their help and before I knew it I was walking freely around the room.

I was standing at the window looking out towards the forest when Embry approached me from behind.

"Hey man how you feeling?"

"Alright." I wasn't really talking to him at the moment; he did try to bite my head off. Literally.

"Seth I am really sorry about what I did. I'm just extremely protective of my little cousin and you were the only one in sight to take it out on."

"It's fine." My mind kept flashing back to his teeth snapping just inches from my face.

An awkward silence fell over both of us.

"EMBRY!" Sam yelled "Get in here NOW!"

I'm guessing he was getting his punishment. Embry walked into the kitchen where Sam and Emily were waiting looking very pissed. They had only held off this long because they were worried about me.

I needed to see Gabby; I don't care what she said I just really needed to see her. I walked out the front door and walked into the woods. I phased and ran the rest of the way. I got to her house, I could she her in her bedroom. Her window was open so I phased back and luckily it was a one story house because all I had to do was fling myself through her window.

She screamed an ear piercing scream before springing back from me before she realized who it was.

"Seth, what are you doing here?"

"Gabby, I need to talk to you. I'm so sorry." My voice filled with sincerity.

"Okay, well at least your admitting you lied that's a start."

I'm confused now. I didn't admit anything did I?

"Umm….Gabby I wasn't lying. I'm a wolf."

She considered this for a moment before speaking the words I never thought I'd hear,

"Show me."

"What?" I asked.

"Show me."

"Gabby I can't. I don't want to hurt."

"You won't. I know you won't, I trust you Seth."

She looked at me with gazing eyes, how could I say no to that?

"If I get too close the first thing I want you to is run okay? As far away from me as you can." I said

"Seth I trust you. I know you won't hurt me."

"Okay then let's go."

I jumped back out the window and turned around to help lift her out. I had her cradled in my arms wedding night style. I reluctantly put her down.

"You know we could use the front door?" Gabby asked in her irresistible voice.

"Yeah but it's more fun this way."

She just laughed. I love her laugh it was like a toddlers giggle, extremely adorable.

I held her hand on the way and led her to the nearby forest. The walk was quiet but peaceful and I could tell she was intrigued. I stopped when we got to a small opening.

I cupped her face and leaned in until our faces were an inch apart.

"Gabby, I won't hurt you. I promise."

"I trust you"

That was all she could say before I closed the gap between us and kissed her passionately. It was magical my whole world was focused on only her.

She leaned away and I rested my forehead on hers before turning around and walking behind some trees to phase.

I have no idea how to do this; I won't be getting too close to her until I can trust myself.

Collin, Quil and Jake were in my head as soon as I was.

"Hey Seth, what's happening dude?" Collin asked.

Oh shit!

"Uh…nothing much, I'm kind of busy guys so I got to go."

I tried to keep the images out but of course they slipped through for the guys to see.

"SETH!" They all yelled.

"Guys we will be fine but while you're out here do you want to keep an eye on us from the forest."

"Yeah sure, Seth be careful"

I turned around and walked out into the open, my eyes were glued to Gabby. Her eyes were huge; I bet this was something she didn't see every day.

I walked about 3 meters in front of her then stopped to look her in the eyes.

"Seth, is that you?"

I reclined my head in acknowledgement.

"OH!" was all she could say before she fainted.


	5. What's an imprint

**Chapter 5: What's an imprint?**

Oh shit! How could I let this happen? I knew I would hurt her if I did this. Still in my wolf form I howled hoping that someone would come to help. I sprinted into the woods and phased back as I ran back to Gabby, Collin and Quil were there kneeling beside her. I didn't mean to but a growl escaped my lips, the intensity made them leap back and face me.

Quil raised his hands, "Seth dude we are just trying to help."

Collin was still staring at me with wide eyes shock covering his face.

Something inside of me snapped and I had no control over my actions I phased on the spot and launched at Quil. Collin grabbed Gabby with inhuman speed and ran back 20 yards but made sure I could still see her. Quil had phased and was defending himself as I bit and tore at every inch of his body. I couldn't believe what I was doing, this was not like me. I was paying no attention to my surroundings so before I knew it Jake and Paul were trying to pull me off Quil. The whole pack all in wolf form stood watching in shock. No one knew what to do; Sam was the first to speak. I was still attacking Quil although Paul and Jake were winning with trying to get me off him.

Sam's words came with a harsh Alpha tone, _"SETH! Stop this right now!"_

I flinched he had only used that tone twice before: the first time when Paul and Jake fought after Paul imprinted on Rach and the second was when Jake was in such a depression over Bella he snapped and attacked almost everyone in the pack. I was distracted enough for Jake and Paul to pull me off Quil; who lied there crimpled with blood covering nearly all of his body. I fell to the ground, I felt so ashamed I had hurt one of my brothers.

Jared and Paul were at Quil's side assessing him. Seas of thoughts were swarming around me;

_Is he alive?_

_Someone call Carlisle_

_Sam what are we going to do?_

_Look at Seth he looks like crap_

_Poor guy I feel sorry for him_

_Hey does anyone know how Gabby is?_

I howled in pain both physical and mental, my body was still sore over my fight with Embry so this had made it ten times worse. Leah came to me and nudged my side with her nose.

"_Seth, bro please get up."_

She was so worried about me I could see it in her mind. I slowly rose to my feet, unsteadily of course. She moved closer and let me lean against her.

Sam came over; being Alpha was definitely taking its toll on him.

"_Watch it kid! You're in enough trouble already." _

"_Sorry Sam"_ I apologized

"_Go back to my place and calm down we will meet you there" _

I was about to leave when one thought flashed into my mind, Gabby lying on the ground after seeing me as a wolf. Before I could ask Sam simply said, _"She's fine she's with Embry"_

I merely nodded.

Sam turned his back to us and walked back to the group surrounding Quil, the scene before me was like something out of a horror movie, all your loved ones hurt over something you have done. Hearing my thoughts Leah nudged me forward and we walked back to Sam and Emily's. We separated to phase as the small house nestled amongst the forest came into view. Neither of us bothered to knock, we knew Emily would know by now.

As I walked in Emily rushed towards me and hugged me so hard that if I wasn't a werewolf I would have been knocked over. She let go then did something I never thought she'd do. She punched me. That's right PUNCHED ME! Right in the face, which I'm pretty sure, hurt her more than me because she started rubbing her knuckles.

"What was that for?" I asked her, amusement layering my voice.

"You are the most stupid, idiotic, brainless dog I know!"

Her petite body, half my size was standing before me with her hands on her hips. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Leah rolling around on the floor exploding with laughter.

"Sorry Em." The memories of today came flooding back all at once, my mind was racing and before I knew it I was feeling light headed and thought I was going to pass out. Emily took one look and my face and yelled "LEAH HELP!"

My eyesight was blurred and all I saw was Leah's face inches from mine. I was lead over to the couch where I collapsed and let my mind shut down.

I was awoken by a soft and warm hand caressing my face. I opened my eyes and was staring straight into Gabby's.

"Hey sleepy" she said

There were no signs that what happened today had bothered her. I was still staring straight into her eyes not saying a word just absorbing all her beautiful features but at the same time thinking about how I'd hurt her and Quil today. Her expression changed and I knew she could tell what I was thinking.

"Seth…" she whispered "It's not your fault, none of it. I forgive you and so does Quil so don't go beating yourself up about it."

I simply nodded.

Gabby placed her hands both sides of my face and bought it level to hers then kissed me with so much intensity that if we were not in Sam's living room I would have taken things a lot further.

I heard a growl coming from the next room and heard

"Seth seriously do you mind? It's nauseating!"

How was I supposed to know that Edward was in the house? Though it would explain why I couldn't smell Jake around, they were friends sort of but I knew it still hurt Jake to see Bella with him. Edward was Bella's fiancé and was a mind reading vampire. A very nosey mind reading vampire! I directed the thought straight to him.

"Very funny! By the way Bella says hi."

"HI BELLA!" I yelled into the next room, I thought I could smell her scent I just thought it was coming off Edward.

I turned back to Gabby and she was just staring at me. I got a lot of explaining to do.

"I guess I have to explain" a smile played on the edge of my mouth.

"Uh huh" was all she said.

"Okay so as you know I'm a wolf so is all the guys and Leah, although Sara, Lucy, Bella, Emily and Kim aren't wolves. You know the Cullen's right?" she nodded her head so I continued "well they are Vampires" I paused because her face was pale and her was mouth hanging open. I opened my arms and she snuggled into them, I believe it was because she was scared.

"It's okay they won't harm humans your safe."

Her voice came out so quiet that my werewolf ears only just picked it up. "Does Bella know she's marrying a vampire?"

I rubbed her back and whispered into her ear "Yes"

We stayed quiet and content, I was perfectly happy with her in my arms.

"Seth" hearing her whisper my name sent shivers up my spine.

"Yes sweetie"

"What's imprinting?"

WHAT THE HELL?! How did she know about that?!

I let go of her so I could face her.

"Where did you hear that?" I asked through clenched teeth.

"Umm…When I was slipping in and out of consciousness I heard Embry say 'stupid imprinting mutt!'" her imitation of Embry almost made me smile.

I swallowed trying to ready myself to tell her what had happened to me the first time I laid eyes on her.

"It's where we meet the love of our lives, the person we are meant to be with for the rest of our lives. Nothing else matters except her and you would do anything for her. An imprints love is the strongest there is."

I looked into her eyes and saw her thoughts clicking together. She gasped "Seth, you imprinted on me didn't you?"

"Yeah." I merely answered her.

She didn't say anything just stared at me.

"Gabby are you okay?"

"Yes I'm okay." Her voice like music to my ears.

I leaned in and kissed her with all the passion I had. I laid her down on the couch under me and I hovered above her, I was trailing kisses along her jaw teasingly. She grabbed my face and bought my lips to hers and kissed me. I responded with as much force as I could without hurting her.

Then someone cleared their throat at the door of the living room.

DAMN IT! I thought before regrettably jumping off the couch to see who disrupted us.

"That's no way to speak to your brothers and sister Seth"

Edward was standing with Bella at his side and the rest of the pack and Carlisle standing next to them.

Gabby had since walked to my side, I put my arm around her waist and I could hear her heart still beating extremely fast from our previous activities.

"Shouldn't be listening in, or disrupting us for that matter." I growled teasingly.

Gabby blushed bright red and elbowed my in the ribs. I looked towards my brothers and closest friends and waited for the rain.

"Seth…" Sam spoke first as he stepped forward.

Great! I was in for it now!

**A/N: Hey guys thanx for reading my story. Please Please Please read and review. Hope you like this chapter. I did! :)**


	6. Ti ama, bella I love you, beautiful

**Chapter 6: Ti ama, bella (I love you, beautiful)**

Okay, my punishment wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. Sam has put me on patrol twice a day for three weeks and I have to be at Emily's beck and call. The main thing is that I can still see Gabby whenever I want.

"Seth...." my beautiful angel whispered

She was lying on my chest in our meadow, flowers not half as stunning as her blossomed around us.

Confusion crossed my mind how could she not know.

"What type of question is that? Of course I love you. I love you more than anything in this world, more than life itself."

"Yeah, sweetie"

"Do you love me?"

"Okay" she murmured into my skin

"Gabby, what brought all this on?"

She sat up and looked me straight into my eyes

"I love you Seth Anthony Clearwater" her voice sent shivers up my spine and I started shaking slightly. She rested her arm on mine noticing the shaking and tried to calm me.

"Gabby...." I started before her perfect lips crushed mine.

I slowly laid down, with Gabby lying delicately on top of me. I held her steadily with my hand on the small of her back. Our kiss grew deeper than ever, before I knew it my shirt was off and Gabby's kisses were trailing down my chest. I tugged on the edge of her shirt; she lifted her arms up giving me permission. She moved slightly so she was straddling me, I kissed up her stomach until I reached the bottom of her bra.

"Seth...." she moaned.

OH CRAP!!! What the hell are we doing?!! In a meadow SERIOUSLY!! What was I thinking?!

"Gabby...I don't think we should do this now, we should wait. At least until we get out of here. I mean anyone could just walk by."

She was just looking at me with a poker face I could not read. Finally she spoke,

"Sure. Seth like I said I love you I will wait, if you want."

"Hey, I didn't mean too long I meant until we get back to my place."

"Oh" she murmured and her beautiful chocolate eyes were no longer looking at me. I cupped her face and twisted it back to mine and kissed her delicate lips before scooping her up in my arms and running as fast as I could back to my house. I knew Mum was at the Swans and Leah was out with a friend and they both wouldn't be home until late. I ran through the front door, shutting it with my foot and straight to my room closing that door the same way. I gently laid her down on my bed and hovered only inches above her. I was VERY annoyed that her shirt had found its way back on and I had to remove it all over again. I started pushing it up; with a little help from her it was gone. All the while I was kissing every inch of her body I could reach; her hands were exploring my chest with such delicacy. Her hands moved down to the waist band of my pants, I had trackies on so all she had to do was pull them off and she did it very swiftly I noticed. I was nearly going crazy, I slowly trailed my kisses down her stomach to just above her jeans and started un-buttoning them I got them off as quickly as possible and they were thrown to the ground. Our passion was taking over and I was no longer thinking logically.

"Gabby....Are you sure?" I whispered

"Yes. I love you Seth"

She reached down and played with the edge of my boxers I lifted so she could remove them and in return I tugged at her underwear seeking permission. She lifted her back off the bed making it easier for me. This was it, I looked into her eyes and I saw love and adoration.

When it was over we lay in my bed she had a sheet wrapped around her, it also covered my waist. She lay in my arms as perfect as ever and before long she drifted off to sleep. I watched her as she slept, her chest rising and falling with the rhythm of her breathing. I couldn't believe someone as amazing as Gabby wanted to be with me. Then I remembered Sam saying that an imprints love is impossible to resist. I guess it's true. I heard the door open and shut so quietly only werewolf ears would pick it up. The scent I smelt was wolf.....Collin.....Damn it!

Before he had a chance to wake Gabby I silently and gently got out of bed and walked out into the lounge. Collin was about to yell something but I got to him first by covering his mouth with my hand. He spun around and saw me then took in my appearance, in my rush I forgot to put on some clothes.

"SHIT !" I whispered.

Collin reached over the back of the couch and threw a pillow at me which I covered myself with. He just raised his eyebrows at me

"Care to explain."

"Uh....I'd rather not."

Collin looked towards my door,

"Dude for your sake that better be Gabby in there."

"Of course it's friggin Gabby! Who else would it be?!"

I tried not to raise my voice too much; I didn't want to wake Gabby.

"Okay, Okay. Calm down jeez!"

"Collin man, what are you doing here anyway?"

"I wanted to hang out but I can see you've been otherwise involved"

"Collin! Get out! I will talk to later but as you've mentioned I do have something to get back to."

"Okay, okay! But I want details later."

"You know you will anyway" I murmured

He hit me on the back as he walked out the door. I sighed in relief; that was close. Then the door opened again and standing before me was Leah. SHIT!

She screamed an ear piercing scream, which I'm certain would wake Gabby.

"SHH! Leah jeez! Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down! You are standing before me NAKED! I'm scarred for life! You're lucky it wasn't mum!"

I heard my bedroom door squeak open and Gabby shyly emerge.

"Hey beautiful, come here" I motioned.

She walked to my side and I slipped my arm around her waist. She was wrapped tightly in my sheet.

"What's happening? I didn't know whether I should come out"

"It's okay. I was just talking to Leah." I whispered into her ear.

I turned towards Leah; her mouth was wide open and her eyes were darting between us. I felt Gabby stiffen at my side and I rubbed her arm.

"This is too much for me to handle. I'm going to my room, which by the way Seth is attached to yours." Leah huffed then stalked up the hallway.

I turned back to Gabby, her cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Don't worry about her she's just grumpy as usual."

"Seth, I got to go. Embry or Auntie Marissa will come looking for me soon."

"Okay sweetie. You can get changed in my room; I'll go to the bathroom."

I walked ahead and grabbed my pants and went to change in the bathroom. When I came out Leah was standing in front of me with her arms crossed.

"What do you want?" I demanded

"You know when Embry finds out he is going to kill you. Again."

"Well he is not going to find out because you're not going to tell him and neither am I or Gabby."

"Like hell I'm not going to tell him! I can't wait to see his reaction." Leah smiled at what I'm imagining was all the scenarios she was seeing.

"Leah why don't you keep your mouth shut for once and I don't know do something nice."

I walked off, I'm not arguing with her now. I got to my bedroom and the door was closed. I knocked softly,

"Gabby, are you okay?"

Silence

"Gabby?"

Still nothing

I slowly opened the door and the first thing I saw was Gabby passed out on the floor, only wearing her undies and a bra.

"GABBY!" I yelled

I ran to her side and felt for a pulse, well she was breathing at least. She was so pale, it scared me. I can't lose her.

Leah came to the door.

"Seth, what's happened?"

"Leah, get help. She won't wake up."

She sprinted out of the room.

I looked back down at Gabby.

"Gabby, honey please wake up. In need you, please wake up."

I held her in my arms, staring at my beautiful angel waiting for help to arrive. I heard the front door open and close quickly and could smell the overpowering scent of vampire. Carlisle ran into my room,

"Seth, what happened?"

"She...umm...was getting changed. I knocked on the door and she didn't answer so I came in and she was passed out on the floor. Carlisle what's wrong? Please help her." My voice breaking at the end.

Carlisle was examining her in my arms; taking her temperature and blood pressure. She has been unconscious for over 20 minutes now, something is wrong. I can't lose her, it'll kill me.

I started shaking involuntarily. I hadn't noticed anyone else in the room but Jake came up behind me.

"Seth, calm down man."

I couldn't stop, just the thought of losing Gabby made me shake even harder, and I thought I was going to explode. Jake gently took Gabby from my arms and placed her in Leah's. He lifted me from the floor and pushed me out the door. As soon as I was out I exploded into a wolf and howled in pain, Jake was not long behind me,

"_Seth, dude its okay. Calm down. She's going to be fine."_

"_What if she's not? I don't think I could live with myself."_

I was so angry; I had to blow off some steam. I sprinted into the forest; I ran and ran until I was dead. I had made it to Canada and was running through the forests. I came to a meadow and collapsed. Thoughts of Gabby flashed through my mind, her breath-taking smile, her laugh which sounds like a toddler's giggle, **(A/N I've been told this is what my laugh sounds like) **the amazingly cute look she gets when she is considering something serious. All of these images flared my anger even more and I howled so loud, I'm pretty sure they could hear me back in La Push. A familiar voice broke my thoughts

'_Seth man, are you okay?' _

Jacob came into view at the edge of the meadow, panting from the run.

'_No'_

I buried my head into my paws.

'_I've got news bro.'_

My head snapped up. Is it Gabby? Is she okay? What if she's not?

'_Whoa, whoa slow down dude.' Jacob said 'She is fine, that's what I came to tell you. She's awake and she wants to see you.'_

I jumped up with barely a 'thanks' to Jake and sprinted in the direction of La Push, I had to see my angel.

Jake was silently following until I got to La Push and I had no idea where she was, had they moved her?

'_She's at the Cullen's' he simply said_

I sprinted up the long drive way of the Cullen house, the vampire smell hitting me. I was never going to fully get used to it but it was growing on me.

The pack all stood, in human form, a good distance from the front door. I phased back, then realised I had no clothes to change into. SHIT! Sam walked towards me and handed me a pair of cut offs.

"Thanks" I mumbled

I pulled them on then bounded up the stairs and through the front door, I'm sure they wouldn't mind if I didn't knock. I had been inside the house before but it still amazed me.

"Hi Seth" I was greeted by Edward, with Bella at his side as usual.

"Hey" I looked around, the house seemed particularly empty and quiet. "Where is everyone?"

"Jasper and Emmett are hunting and Esme, Alice and Rose are shopping in Seattle."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella roll her eyes. I knew she hated shopping and they had probably tried to convince her to go.

Gabby suddenly flashed into my mind her body pale and hurt in my arms.

"She's in Carlisle's office upstairs." Edward said, reading my thoughts.

'_Thanks' _I thought

As I walked past them Bella reached out and pulled me into a hug.

"She'll be fine. She has you remember."

I squeezed her tight

"Thanks Bella"

She let go and went back to Edward's side. I continued up the stairs and stopped at the door to Carlisle's study. I could hear her breathing steadily and her heart beating a little fast but nothing to worry about. I paused as she started to speak, I'm guessing to Carlisle

"Is he here yet? I need to see him."

I smiled as I opened the door and slowly walked in.


	7. Wedding Surprise

**Chapter 7: Wedding Surprise**

**A/N: hey guys! **** This is a very long chapter but I just couldn't stop. I have put in Edward and Bella's wedding but I have changed it a bit to accommodate my story. I hope you don't mind. I wrote what they actually say in the book.**

**I don't own anything. All credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

**Please read and review. I want to know what you think. I would also like to thank my two best friends who gave me ideas along the way and spent hours talking to me about it. Thanx guys!**

"SETH!" Gabby squealed as soon as she saw me.

"Hey my beautiful angel"

Carlisle turned to me, "I'll leave you guys to it"

I took in the room, all the furniture was pushed up against the walls and a hospital bed was in the middle of the room with machines attached to the sides of the bed and a tube sticking out of Gabby's arm. It pained me to see her like this, so hurt and vulnerable. I had made her faint twice now. What the hell is wrong with me?!

As if she could read my mind she said, "Seth, I'm okay really. No need to go getting upset okay?"

I looked into her beautiful eyes; I could see such sureness in what she had said.

"Sure sure" I mumbled

"Seth Anthony Clearwater! Get your sorry butt over here right now!"

My head snapped up at the harshness of her voice, on her face a sneaky grin emerged.

I slowly walked over and sat on the bed; she grabbed my face and pulled me close. She kissed me with as much passion as she possessed, I laid her down and hovered above her. I pulled back,

"I love you" I whispered.

She responded by pulling my face back to her we lay there making out until we were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in" I mumbled knowing whoever was on the other side would be able to hear.

Carlisle walked in with Edward and Bella.

"Hey doc, what's up?"

Gabby just looked at me out of the corner of her eye probably wondering how I could be so casual with a vampire.

"I'm just here to tell Gabby she can go home now."

A grin spread across my face, then it hit me no one had told me what was wrong.

"She just over-heated; you'll have to be more careful...uh....next time." Edward replied to my thoughts.

"Thanks guys."

Then Gabby's sweet voice filled the room,

"Thanks Dr. Cullen."

"Honey call me Carlisle." He told her. Carlisle left the room again after that.

I looked to Edward he looked like he wanted to say something,

"What's up Eddie?" I asked.

"Don't call me that." He muttered, I laughed before he continued, "Bella and I were wondering if you two are attending our wedding tomorrow."

I looked to Gabby and she nodded.

"Sure we won't miss it for the world, man."

"Thanks." He said.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Bella walking towards me, she hugged me tightly.

"What did I tell you Seth?"

"I know, I know. Thanks bella." I replied to her.

They left the room after that and I helped Gabby out of the bed and handed her some clothes that were left on the end of the bed that were clearly from Esme. She made a quick call to her Aunt-Embry's mum-and we left hand in hand.

We walked out the front door and parked at the base of the steps was Jake's rabbit, a note was stuck under the windscreen wiper.

_You can thank me later. _

Clearly from Jake. I helped Gabby into the passenger seat and I hopped into the driver's seat. The ride was mostly quiet, I asked a couple of times how she was feeling. I was driving one-handed with my other hand holding hers in the middle of our seats.

I drove her to Embry's; he was pacing on the front steps obviously no one had gone into the Cullen house to actually find out what was going on. Some of the pack really couldn't stand the vampire smell.

I got out and ran with in-human speed to Gabby's side to help her out. I wrapped my arm around her waist and she leaned on me, she was still very tired.

"GABBY" Embry yelled and ran towards us.

"Hey cuz." She greeted him, her body leaning into mine.

"Let's get her inside." I said to Embry.

He walked to her other side and helped me take her in, though with our strength it would have only taken one of us but it was easier this way.

Embry let go once we were inside the door,

"I'll go tell Mum she's here."

Gabby looked up at me,

"Seth, can you take me to my room, please?" her voice like music to my ears.

"Sure princess."

I picked her up in my arms and carried her down the hall, her head rested on my shoulder and I could tell she had crashed.

I walked into her room and laid her down; as I went to pull away her hands gripped my shirt.

"Please Seth don't leave. Stay with me, please." she mumbled.

How could I say no to that? She was my angel; I would do anything for her.

I slipped into the bed next to her and pulled the covers up, though she would probably kick them off soon due to my heat. I watched her sleep for about half an hour before I fell asleep too with my beautiful girl wrapped in my arms.

I awoke with someone banging on the door.

"IF YOU GUYS DON'T GET UP RIGHT NOW YOU'RE GOING TO MISS THE WEDDING!" Embry yelled.

Obviously they knew I stayed.

I groaned I didn't want to get up, I was perfectly happy here with Gabby in my arms.

"Seth...." Gabby whispered "Get up."

"Okay, okay give me a sec. What's the time anyway?" I mumbled still half asleep.

"It's 2 in the afternoon. We slept all night and today. We have to be at the Cullen's in three hours so you better get your butt out of bed."

"Okay, I'm up." I replied.

I jumped out of the bed; Gabby was standing at the door waiting for me. I grabbed her hand and we walked to the kitchen my rumbling stomach had already told us I was starving. I sat at the table while Mrs Call served me and Embry. Mrs Call left me and Embry to eat. Gabby had gone to the bathroom, after 15 minutes she still hadn't come out.

What if something has happened?

I got up and walked to the bathroom door which was locked, I knocked. No answer.

"Gabby are you okay?"

I heard a sob coming from the other side of the door. My heart sunk, something was wrong.

"Gabby, please let me in. Please talk to me." I begged.

She sniffed before answering,

"Seth, can you get Auntie Marissa. Please."

I ran back to the kitchen as fast I could, Embry looked up and saw my face.

"Seth, what's wrong? What's happened?"

I didn't answer. Just asked,

"Where's your Mum?"

"In her room. Seth what's happened?"

"I don't know. She won't tell me!" I yelled.

I ran down to Mrs Call's bedroom and banged loudly on the door.

She opened perfectly calm until she saw my face.

"Seth, what's wrong?"

At this point I was out of breath.

"You...Gabby...help....bathroom....crying." Was all I could get out.

She seemed to understand and run past me to the bathroom, I followed maybe Gabby will let me in this time.

We got to the door with Embry following us. Mrs Call knocked,

"Gabby sweetie, it's me. Can you let me in?"

"Are they with you?" Gabby simply asked.

"Yes honey they are worried about you too."

"Tell them to leave please, make sure they go far enough away so they can't hear."

It felt like my heart had been ripped out of my chest, she didn't want to talk me.

Mrs Call nodded at us. I started shaking; it was a mix between worry and frustration. Before I knew it Embry was in my face,

"Seth calm down. Come on. Let's go."

He led me outside and into the forest I was still shaking, I couldn't control it and before long I had phased. I started running; to nowhere in particular I just had to run. Embry was following me silently. I eventually found myself at our meadow. My mind replayed all the moments Gabby and I had here. Embry flinched a couple of times when the images were a bit too much for him to see.

I realised I had to go back and see her. I don't care what she said I had to see her. I took off again back to the house.

I realised once I got there that I was stuck without any clothes again. At least it was before I phased back this time.

'_I'll grab you some' Embry said_

'_Thanks' I replied_

Embry phased back and pulled on his pants then went into the house. He emerged two minutes later with a pair of trackies.

I phased back and put them on then walked into the house. Mrs Call was sitting in the kitchen with her head in her hands.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly

"I can't say. She wants to see you. She's in her room."

I walked as fast as I could down the hall and into her room. She was sitting crossed legged on her bed, staring into space with silent tears flowing down her face.

I sat on the bed in front of her and put my hands on either side of her face. She turned her gaze to me.

"Gabby what is it? You can tell me."

She started sobbing, I pulled her to my chest and I started stroking her hair.

"Seth...."

"What is it angel?"

"I....um....might....um.....be.....pregnant." she mumbled.

I froze. Surely not it had only been 4 days since we had sex. She wouldn't know by now right?

"Uh why do you think that?" I knew this was a dumb question as soon as I said it but I couldn't think of anything else.

"Well...." she sniffed then lifted her head to look me in the face "I'm late and I never am and I just spent the last 20 minutes throwing up in the bathroom. Plus I keep having hot and cold flushes."

Okay that all fits. SHIT! What were we going to do now?

"Okay. Well let's get Carlisle to check you out. Do you want to go now?"

"No" she murmured "We can see him after the wedding."

"Are you sure you still want to go to that?" I asked

"Yes I'm sure. I'll be okay. Now get out so I can get dressed. You should go home and do the same."

"Okay but I will be back in half an hour to pick you up." I kissed her forehead.

"Are you sure you will be okay?" I asked.

"Yes Seth. I'm fine now. Just go."

I left the room, still feeling uneasy about leaving her but I did really need to get ready.

When I walked through the door of my house I was jumped on by Mum.

"Seth your home! It feels like years since I've seen you."

"Mum it's only been a few days." I replied her enthusiasm was radiating from her.

"How's Gabby is she okay?"

Oh no! What do I say? I can't tell my Mum we think Gabby is pregnant.

"Uh yeah she's feeling better." I answered.

"That's good. I'm guessing that's where you were last night. I was worried Seth, Leah said you didn't have patrol."

"Sorry Mum I should have called. I just crashed and ending up sleeping all night and today."

"That's okay. Now you better go get ready for the wedding. You're picking up Gabby I assume."

"Yeah Mum. Thanks." With that I walked down to my room to grab some clothes for my shower.

As I entered my room I saw Leah lying casually on my bed.

"What do you want Leah?" I asked while walking around trying to find my suit. I actually had one believe it or not.

"So what's wrong with Gabby?"

"Nothing, like I told Mum. She's feeling better now." I answered.

"Yeah right I saw your face when Mum asked. Something's up. What is it?"

I finally found my suit then turned to answer Leah,

"If you want to know so badly why don't you ask her yourself?"

I walked out of my room leaving Leah with a confused look on her face. I had a quick shower even though I wanted to stay in there forever I had to pick Gabby up in 15 minutes.

I walked out of the bathroom fully dressed and ready to go that was before I was attacked by Leah.

"SETH ANTHONY CLEARWATER! Gabby's pregnant?! Why didn't you tell me this! You're going to be a Dad! I'm going to be an Auntie!"

She was jumping up and down in front of me. I grabbed her shoulders and forced her down.

"Leah calm down. We don't know if she is pregnant yet she has to see Carlisle first."

"Yeah but you guys are pretty sure right?" she asked, excitement filled her voice.

"Uh I guess so."

"ARGH!!!!" she screamed

"Leah shh! What if Mum hears you."

"Oh she won't her and Charlie have headed to the wedding."

"Okay well that's where I'm going right now."

I walked away from her and jumped in Jake's car which I still had. I'll have to return it soon. I drove to Embry's as I got out of the car Embry came charging towards me.

OH SHIT!

"YOU GOT HER PREGNANT! SERIOUSLY SETH!"

Great someone had told him.

"Embry calm down. We don't know for sure okay?"

Jeez how many times did I have to say that?

"Yeah well you better hope she's not or dead kid!"

He stormed off towards the forest. I looked to the door and Gabby was standing there looking from me to the forest with her mouth open.

I walked up to her and crushed her to my chest. When she collected herself she said,

"You can't do this anymore. You and Embry you fight too much. You're supposed to be brothers. It'll tear the pack apart."

"Gabby its okay. It's only because we have short tempers by the time we get to the wedding it'll all be forgotten."

I kissed her lightly on the lips then pulled back,

"Oh by the way you look amazingly beautiful."

Her cheeks blushed a bright red. I was staring into her eyes before we were interrupted by my phone.

"Hello" I answered

"Seth, its Sam. We have a problem."

"Sam what is it?"

Gabby was looking up at me worriedly

"Jake's taken off. The thought of the wedding must have been too much. He won't let anyone to convince him to come home."

"Oh shit." I murmured

"Language." He warned

"Sorry, so what are we going to do?"

"Well we think he might give in and come back for the wedding so you're going to have to keep an eye out."

"Yeah sure Sam."

"Thanks. Well I've got to go call Paul and Jared and tell them. See ya."

"Bye Sam."

I hang up.

"DAMN IT JACOB!" I yelled

Gabby jumped back clearly scared from my outburst. I sat down on the steps with my head in my hands.

Gabby came over and sat next to me, wrapping her arm around my waist.

"Seth, what's happened?"

"It's Jake. He took off. You know how I told you he loves Bella."

She nodded

"Well I guess the thought of the wedding was too much for him. He won't let anyone convince him to come home. But Sam thinks he'll give in and turn up so I got to keep an eye out."

"Okay. Are you okay?" she asked

"Yeah I'm fine. I'm sorry if I scared you."

"No Seth it's fine really."

"Well we better get going or we are going to be late."

We arrived at the wedding and found my Mum with Billy.

"Hey Mum."

"Hey guys."

Before our conversation could go on further Esme came out of the house.

"Everyone if you could please take your seats the wedding will take place shortly."

It looked funny, the wolf pack and family on one side and the Denali clan on the other.

The set up was amazing flowers and lights strewn everywhere, Edward, Carlisle, Jasper and Mr Webber stood waiting for Bella. The bridal music started and Alice glided down the aisle in perfect vampire grace. Then Bella emerged with Charlie not as graceful as Alice but just as beautiful. She couldn't take her eyes of Edward the whole time. When the ceremony finished I got in line behind a bunch of vampire's which was not pleasant but I would do it for Bella.

I squeezed her tightly then let her continue down the aisle.

We all walked outside for the reception. More lights and flowers were placed and a dance floor was made.

Everyone relaxed into party mode as I walked up to Bella and Edward,

"Congrats guys." I said with Mum and Billy by my side. Gabby had gone to talk to Kim, Rachel and Emily.

I hugged Edward.

"It's good to see things work out for you, man. I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Seth. That means a lot to me." Edward pulled away from me and looked towards Mum and Billy. "Thank you, as well. For letting Seth come. For supporting Bella today."

"You're welcome." Billy said.

A line was forming behind us so I waved goodbye and wheeled Billy towards the food.

I left him there and went in search of Gabby she was standing with Kim, Emily and Rachel still. I walked up behind her and wrapped my arms around her waist,

"Hey baby girl." I whispered.

She spun around and smile spread across her face.

"Hey Seth."

"Want to dance?" I asked.

Bella and Edward were sharing their first dance but other people joined the dance floor.

"Sure."

We settled into the usual waltz position and danced our way around the floor.

I had to admit, Mum taught me well. I could dance.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward whisk Bella off towards the edge of the yard where some trees were covering.

I wonder what he's doing.

Edward came walking back alone not moments later. I stopped dancing and Gabby looked up at me with confused eyes.

"Um, Gabby I've just got to go talk to Edward." I mumbled

"Okay, I'll come with you."

I looked at her and nodded. She grabbed my hand and squeezed it and we walked over to Edward who was now about to dance with Rosalie. He turned at the sight of us walking towards him.

"What's up Seth?" he looked a bit worried.

"Hey um where's Bella? I saw you guys dance off then you came back alone."

"Oh Jake's here so she has just gone to see him. It was the least I could do for him." Edward flinched at the memories of leaving Bella.

"Hang on. JAKE'S HERE?! Oh shit that's bad!"

I started shaking, I couldn't help it. It was a reflex action these days.

Gabby put her hand on my chest and squeezed my hand.

"Shh, calm down Seth."

I took a couple of deep breaths then looked into Gabby's eyes and I was calm once more.

"Seth what did you mean that it's bad for Jake to be here?" Edward asked clearly worried now.

"Uh well when he left and while he was gone his thoughts weren't good."

I flinched at the thought of them; Jake had been really bad I don't think anyone could help him.

"Ow, Jake! Let go!" Bella's voice was just loud enough for me and Edward to hear.

We looked at each other and Edward took off.

"Gabby sweetie, stay here with Rose. I'll be back."

I took off after Edward when we got to them I couldn't believe it. I had never seen Jake like this. Bella was yelling at Jake to let her go but it wasn't working. Edward walked up behind Bella,

"Take your hands off her!" he yelled

Sam and Quil came from behind Jake, still in the trees so no one could see. A growl sounded from them. I had to take action.

"Jake, bro, back away. You're losing it."

He just stood there staring.

"You'll hurt her. Let her go"

"Now!" Edward screamed.

It worked because Jake dropped his arms and Edward rushed Bella backwards.

Jake was still shaking so I grabbed him and was trying to tug him into the trees.

"C'mon, Jake. Let's go."

An outburst came from Jake and I couldn't believe it was him.

"I'll kill you. I'll kill you myself! I'll do it now!" he yelled louder and he started shaking harder.

"Seth, get out of the way." Edward warned.

I tugged at him again trying to get him to move. I managed to get him a few feet back.

"Don't do it, Jake. Walk away. C'mon."

Sam came to help me, in his wolf form. He both pushed and got Jacob safely away. He phased as soon as we were in deep enough cover. Sam and Quil were trying to calm him as they were phased. I couldn't stop thinking about Gabby I had to know if she was okay.

I mean I just left her at a party full of Vampires.

I swear Sam could read my thoughts because he turned back to me and nodded his head. I took off back to the party.

Gabby was still standing with Rosalie but Emmett, Jasper and Alice had joined them. She looked very uncomfortable but at least they were protecting her. As soon as she saw me her face lit up and she wrapped her arms around my waist and buried her head in my chest. I rubbed soothing circles on her back and looked over her head to the Cullen's.

"Thanks." I said.

"You're Welcome Seth!" Alice said excitedly.

I always liked her she was great company.

"I can't believe that mutt." Rosalie muttered.

I let it slide I didn't feel like getting in an argument about this. I looked down at Gabby and she was crying. I saw the Cullen's quietly disappear to give us some privacy.

"What's wrong angel?"

"Don't do that to me again! You don't know how worried I was!"

More tears escaped down her face.

"I'm sorry sweet angel. Are you okay?"

She sniffed and looked up at me.

"Yeah." She whispered.

A group was starting to form near the doors to the house so I guessed Edward and Bella are leaving soon. We joined the group, as they left Edward looked at me and I nodded my head sadly.

He gave me an apologetic look then left.

The party was still in full swing after the newly-weds left. Gabby and I continued our dancing. As we were dancing to out 5th song straight,

"Seth..." she whispered.

"Yeah sweetie"

"I love you."

"I love you too. More than you know." I replied.

I leaned down to kiss her and she grabbed my face furiously and we kissed madly until we were interrupted by Leah passing by.

"Make sure you don't hurt your unborn child." She whispered.

I jumped, I had totally forgotten about Gabby seeing Carlisle after the wedding.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Gabby asked, taking in my troubled face.

"Uh don't you need to see Carlisle?" I mumbled.

Her face fell; I hated seeing my angel like that.

"Yeah I guess."

She started walking off.

"Hey where do you think you're going?" I growled teasingly.

"Uh, to see Carlisle like you said."

I grabbed her hips and pulled her towards me. I was defiantly not finished kissing her yet. We picked up where we left off. That was before Gabby starting shaking.

"Gabby are you cold sweetie?" I asked.

"No, I'm really hot."

I felt her forehead no joke she was boiling.

"Are you feeling okay?"

"I feel a little weird actually." She replied

Her shaking got stronger.

"Seth! What's happening to me?!" she yelled.

I had no idea. I couldn't think of anything.

"I don't know honey!"

She whimpered in pain. That was it!

"CARLISLE!" I boomed.

Everyone stopped to look, though the only people who were still here were the Denali's, the Cullen's and the Pack and their imprints everyone else had gone home.

Carlisle was dancing with Esme when I yelled he rushed over.

"What's happened?" he asked.

"She...um...started shaking and is burning up."

Carlisle looked closely at Gabby then felt her forehead. She was now leaning on me with her head on my shoulder.

"Do you know anything that could have brought this on?" he asked clearly in doctor mode.

I looked at Gabby worriedly I didn't think she's want everyone to know like this.

"Seth, What is it? I need to know." Carlisle warned.

"Well..." I started "We thought maybe she was pregnant. We were going to see you after the wedding to confirm."

I didn't think it was possible for the party to get any quieter but it did.

"Well that might be it. Gabby when was your last menstrual cycle?" Carlisle asked.

Okay did he really need to ask her that in front of everyone?

"About 4 weeks ago." She mumbled

"Have you ever been this late before?"

"No." She simply said.

"Have you had any other symptoms?"

"Yes, I vomited when I got up today plus my fainting."

Carlisle looked deep in thought. I was guessing he was piecing everything together. While he was thinking Gabby started shaking even harder, I didn't think that was possible.

"GUYS, GET BACK!" Alice yelled.

What the hell is that about but whatever it was. I did what she said.

Gabby was still shaking and I starting reaching towards to help her.

"Someone hold him back!" Alice yelled again.

Okay seriously what is happening?!

Paul and Emmett were behind me holding while I struggled to help Gabby who was doubling over in pain on the ground.

Then her form started too changed and she exploded............I couldn't believe my eyes.


	8. Wolf girlliterally

**Chapter 8: Wolf Girl-literally**

An amazing little white wolf with dark paws and dark ears-clearly she inherited some of Embry's colour-stood before us.

Shit! Oh Shit! What the hell are we going to do?! I saw in her eyes that she was freaking out so I stepped away from Paul and Emmett and phased on the spot.

'_Seth?' Gabby asked._

'_Yes angel it's me, your okay.'_

'_What just happened?' her voice was shaking with worry._

'_You've phased Gabby. You're a wolf.'_

'_HOW THE HELL DID THAT HAPPEN?! My Dad never turned into a wolf.' _

_She flinched at the mention of her Dad. She had never mentioned her parents so I guessed she didn't want to._

'_Well he wasn't around vampires I'm guessing. That sets it off.'_

_Thoughts were swirling around her head. A million questions at once. I had got so caught up making sure she was okay I didn't notice everyone standing around staring their mouths hanging wide open. _

_Carlisle broke the silence,_

"Well I'm pretty sure she is not pregnant. It was the werewolf symptoms."

_Relief washed through Gabby and me. It doesn't mean I wouldn't want kids SOMEDAY just not now. We were both too young._

_I looked back to Gabby and she was examining her paw turning over then she was running in a circle trying to see her tail. I couldn't help it I burst out laughing and was on the ground rolling around laughing. '_

'_DON'T YOU LAUGH AT ME SETH CLEARWATER!' Gabby growled before springing on me, pinning me down. She licked my face until I pushed her off. We both stood grinning at each other._

"Great! Two wolves in love!" Paul said sarcastically.

_Before I could get a chance to growl at him Gabby let out a ferocious growl. I turned to look at her my mouth hanging open._

_She yelped obviously frightened at what she had just done._

_She was a true wolf now._

_I nudged her side._

'_Let's get out of here.'_

_We walked into the forest surrounding the Cullen's backyard. _

'_Catch me' I dared._

_I sprinted off; she raced after me until she caught up and over took me. Damn it! She was fast! Maybe it was a girl thing, Leah was the fastest in the pack and I would guess Gabby wouldn't be far behind._

'_Thanks Seth' she said 'Now are you going to chase me or what?'_

_I picked up pace and followed her, she eventually slowed and I caught up and playfully jumped on her causing both of us to tumble to the ground. I held her down and licked her face,_

'_Caught you'_

_Silence came from her only the pictures in her mind told me what she wanted to do._

'_You want to go home?' I said._

'_Yes please.'_

_I jumped off her and we walked back to Embry's, well I guess her's as she has decided to stay for good. _

_At the same time we realised we had no clothes to change back into._

'_Give me a sec' I said._

_I walked right up to the house and looked through the window; the scent told me Embry was in his room. So I walked three windows down and looked through the window. Embry was sitting on his bed with his back to the window. So I let out a whine, just loud enough for him to hear. He spun around,_

"SHIT! SETH! You scared the crap out of me! What are you doing?"

_I nodded my head towards his closet._

"Oh you need some clothes bro?"

_I nodded my head. He went to his closet and pulled out a pair of sweatpants. I whined again._

_He looked back and I barked twice letting him know I needed two._

"Oh you need two. Is the other for Leah or something?"

_Leah and I often run together in the forest, it was kind of a bonding thing._

_I nodded my head because then he would at least he would get some girls clothes._

"I'll go get some of Gabby's clothes. They should fit right?"

_I nodded and he disappeared out of the room. I couldn't believe he didn't know about Gabby yet. There had been enough witnesses._

_He walked back in. His window was open so he just handed them out and I grabbed them with my teeth and walked back into the forest._

_I placed them on the ground and grabbed the sweatpants from the pile._

'_Thanks Seth. For everything.' _

'_It's ok angel anytime.' _

_I walked behind the tree and phased back after pulling on the sweatpants I walked back out. _

Gabby was still in wolf looking at her clothes with a concentrated look on her face.

"Can't you phase back sweetie?" I asked.

She looked up when she heard my voice and shook her head sadly. I walked up to her and took her face between my hands and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Gabriella Jayne Harper" I said.

I felt her body relax and start to shake slightly as she phased back then stood before me in human form. She quickly picked up her clothes and changed into them.

"Thank you." She said once she was fully clothed.

I grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

"You're welcome. Oh and um Embry doesn't know that you're a wolf so we better go tell him."

"Okay let's go."

We walked to the house and walked in the back door. I could smell that someone else was here beside Embry. The scent was human.....Lucy was here. Good maybe she could help Embry calm down if he got to angry and I'm guessing he will.

"Go sit down. I'll get Embry." I said to Gabby as I kissed her forehead.

I walked down the hallway and knocked on the closed door.

"Dude its Seth. You better be decent because I'm coming in."

I pushed open the door but they weren't doing anything so I was grateful.

"What's up Seth?" Embry asked.

"Me and Gabby need to talk to you guys in the lounge."

"Okay..." he said looking worried. He grabbed Lucy's hand and they followed me to the lounge. Gabby was sitting crossed legged on the lounge. I walked over and sat next to her, grabbing her hand and rubbed soothing circles with my thumb. Embry sat across from us with Lucy on his lap.

'So what did you guys want to talk about?" Embry asked.

Gabby stiffened; I knew it was going to be hard for her to tell him.

"It's okay sweetie. Just tell him." I whispered into her ear.

She looked to me with worried eyes and I nodded my head. Embry pieced things together and unfortunately came to the wrong conclusion as he yelled,

"YOU'RE PREGNANT AREN'T YOU? What did I tell you Seth?! You're dead! I'm gonna kill you! Right now if I have to!"

He was shaking. Lucy turned to face him and rested her hand on his chest.

"Embry calm down. It's okay let them tell us before you jump to conclusions."

He looked into Lucy's eyes as his shaking slowed then stopped. I knew this was the type of control Gabby had over me.

"Embry...." I started, he looked at me his eyes were full of anger. "I assure you that's not it. Gabby is not pregnant."

Relief washed over his face. He looked to Gabby,

"Gabby what is it? What's wrong? You can tell me."

Her eyes started to fill with tears. I put my arm around her waist and she leaned into me.

"Embry. I'm a wolf." She said quickly.

Embry went pale as he looked at her. He started shaking harder than I've ever seen.

"Lucy get away from him. Now." I warned.

She jumped off him and walked over next the couch. Embry was shaking so hard he couldn't speak. I got up and pushed him out the back door. He ran into the middle of the backyard and exploded he let out a painful howl. I quickly removed the sweatpants I was wearing and phased.

'_Gabby......wolf.....how?' was all he could get out._

'_I'm guessing her Dad had the gene, probably her Mum too for all we know. Maybe we should call them and let them know what's happened. I'm sure they know the legends.'_

_Embry had gone silent and was just looking at me. _

'_What? What is it?' I asked._

'_Didn't she tell you?'_

'_Tell me what?' Now I was getting worried._

'_Seth...her parents are dead. That's why she she's here. They died in a car crash.'_

_I was then the one to fall silent. Now I knew why she never talked about them. I just figured she was here for a holiday then we met and she decided to stay and transfer schools._

_I needed to talk to her._

'_Go' Embry said 'I'm fine now. Go. Oh and tell Lucy to come out.'_

_I phased back pulled on my pants and run up to the house._

Gabby was sitting on the couch with Lucy talking.

"Lucy, Embry wants' to see you outside." I said without taking my eyes off Gabby.

"Okay. See ya Gabby." She said as she bounced out the door.

I sat down on the couch facing Gabby. I grabbed both her hands in mine.

"Sweetie we need to talk." I said.

A worried look crossed her face.

"Why? What's wrong? Is Embry okay?"

"Yeah he's fine. He's calmed down now." I looked into her eyes "Angel why didn't you tell me your parents died."

She looked down, a tear escaped down her face. I grabbed her and crushed her to my chest and stroked her hair. More tears flowed freely down her face.

"How did you find out?" she sobbed.

"Embry. " I said. "I wanted to tell your parents about you phasing."

"It's my fault. That's why I didn't tell you. They died because of me!" her sobbing was starting to make it hard for her to speak.

"Gabby I'm sure that's not true." I whispered.

"It is! It's my fault they're dead!" she screamed. She started shaking I pushed her back so she could look at me.

"Gabby calm down, come on. I know you can do it."

Her shaking continued so I pulled off the lounge and took her outside to the forest. She phased and I was quick to follow.

_She fell to the ground and whined in pain. Tears were still falling from her face. I laid down next to her and she snuggled up next to me. She never told me in words what had happened but I saw it in her head._

_Her parents went out one night for dinner, they left Gabby home alone. She was walking down the stairs when she slipped and fell to the bottom. She hurt her ankle and had to ring her parents to come home. On their way home they were hit by a drunk driver. There was no survivors. _

_As soon as she had calm down enough I asked,_

"_Angel do you want to phase back so we can talk?"_

_She nodded her head._

"_I'll go get you some clothes."_

_I ran to the house and phased back, pulled on the sweatpants and walked in the back door. _

Embry had since phased back and was sitting on the lounge with Lucy. He turned his head to look at me. I shook my head sadly to indicate that Gabby wasn't good.

I walked into her room and went to her closet. She ripped two lots of clothes today. Sure it was 10pm but still if she kept this up she won't have any clothes left.

I grabbed a pair of black skinny leg jeans and a purple top. I took them back out to her. She was lying on the ground clearly exhausted from today; she phased back quickly this time and got dressed. Her eyes were red from crying. She walked over to me; she was so exhausted she could barely walk. I picked her up in my arms and carried her inside. Embry had since gone to bed and Lucy had gone home. Mrs Call had also gone to bed. I carried her to her room and put her down in her bed. Her temperature wasn't as hot as mine so I pulled the covers up. I turned to leave when she caught my arm,

"Seth please stay. I need you to stay." She murmured.

"Okay angel. Just let me call home and tell them where I am."

I walked out of her room and walked down to the kitchen. I pulled out my phone and called home. On the third ring Leah picked up,

"Hello"

"Hey Leah its Seth."

"Seth! Hey I saw what happened with Gabby today is she okay?"

"Uh...Yeah sort of. Though something's come up and I have to stay with her tonight will you tell mum."

"Yeah sure bro. Hey are you okay? You sound a bit worn out. Yeah I'm fine. I'll see ya tomorrow."

"Okay bye Seth."

I hung up and walked back to Gabby's room and climbed into her bed. She snuggled up to my chest.

"Night Seth." She mumbled.

"Night my Angel. I love you."

It looks like we we'll have to talk tomorrow.


	9. I will do anything to protect you

**Chapter 9: I'll do anything to protect you**

Ring

Ring

I was awoken by my phone; I was sleeping at Gabby's again. Mrs Call didn't mind, she said I was practically family.

"Hello." I mumbled

"Hey Seth, there's an emergency meet us at the clearing." Sam's voice sounded through the speaker.

"Okay sure. Do you want Gabby to be there? I mean she is a wolf now."

"No I don't think she should come. This is pretty serious. We need to take it slow with her. I will have a pack meeting to explain everything later."

"Alright then, I will see you in 5."

Sam hung up.

I jumped out of the bed.

"Seth, what's wrong?" Gabby mumbled still half asleep.

"Just pack stuff but you don't need to come. We have to take it slow okay? Sam's going to have a meeting later to do all the introductory stuff. You can go back to sleep my angel."

I kissed her on her forehead and slipped out the door.

I walked down the hall to the kitchen; Embry was sitting at the kitchen table eating a plate full of bacon, eggs, sausage and pancakes.

"About time." He mumbled his mouth full of food. "Sam called me 5 minutes ago I should be there by now but I waited for you. What were you doing making out with my cousin or something?"

"I was sleeping actually. You should try it."

Embry was left silent. Lately his relationship with Lucy had gotten pretty serious and the pack has no secrets especially with us being able to read each other's minds.

"Let's go." Embry said changing the subject as he jumped up from the table.

We ran out the back door and phased, making sure our clothes were tied around our ankles.

We sprinted as fast as we could to the clearing.

'_Sam, what's wrong?' Jared said._

'_Bella and Edward are home.' _

_A silence fell over us. We all knew Edward was going to change Bella while they were on their honeymoon. It went against the treaty so we were all waiting to see what would happen._

'_Well has she changed?' Paul said._

_I looked at Jake who was in a world of pain. His thoughts were jumbled and confused. I was hurting for Bella too. She was one of my best friends and I don't know whether I could see her that way._

'_No.' Sam's voice sounded loudly against the silence._

_WHAT THE HELL?!_

'_Well what's wrong? What's happened?' Collin thought._

'_She's sick, very sick. Carlisle won't let anyone see her. Not even Charlie.'_

'_What do you mean by 'sick'?' Brady asked._

'_According to Charlie, it was some infection she picked up. It's highly contagious.' Sam said._

_So this is the cover story for when they turn her. Thoughts were swarming around my head. But the one that stood out was Jake's, his thoughts turned to planning. He was going to see her._

'_Jake no' I said._

'_Seth I have to, you know I do. I can't just stand back and watch her throw her life away.' His voice determined yet sad._

'_It's not your decision to make. Stay out of it.'_

_The rest of the pack was silent listening to our conversation. _

'_Are you going to stop me Seth? I'd like to see you try.'_

_He started off towards the Cullen's house._

'_JAKE, NO!' I growled as I jumped at him._

_He was too fast and dodged out of my reach._

_The whole pack said, 'Jake, don't do this.'_

_He sprinted off into the forest._

'_SHIT!' I growled._

_Everyone else didn't know what to say or do. A caught a few thoughts of why Gabby wasn't here but I ignored them. He had phased back so we couldn't talk to him or see what was going on._

'_Alright guys. You can go now. I will call you once I get a hold of Jake. If any of you see him first, call me straight away.'_

'_Sure Sam.' we all muttered._

I ran home, Mum was in the kitchen cooking. Leah came in not two seconds after me. I looked to her and she nodded,

"MUM! WE'RE HOME!" we yelled.

She screamed and jumped, dropping the spoon in her hand.

"SETH! LEAH! Don't do that! You know how I don't like when you do that."

We just laughed and sat at the table.

"So what's for lunch?" I asked.

"You can get your own. This is for Charlie and me tonight."

I jumped up and went over to the fridge and pulled out all the ingredients to make my famous ham, cheese and tomato sandwich. Okay it's not that hard to make but it's the only thing I know how to cook. I know with your Mum being the best cook in La Push (Apart from Emily that is) I should know how to cook but frankly I never had the patience.

I swallowed my sandwich in three bites and turned to Leah who was taste testing for Mum.

"Hey Leah wanna race?" I asked already walking towards the back door which led to the forest.

"Oh you know I do.' She said.

"Hey you two be careful okay?" Mum said.

"Sure Mum." We said at the same time as we both ran out the back door, I jumped and phased mid air and took off towards the forest. _Leah was close behind and before long over took me._

'_Gonna try and catch me little brother?' she asked._

_I ran as fast as I could, I came close but never over took her instead I was running at her flanks._

'_This is the way it should be.' She mocked._

'_Shut up Leah.'_

_Sam and Embry were patrolling but didn't interfere in our thoughts. _

_I felt someone else phase and as soon as they did I knew it was Gabby._

'_Awesome. Hey Seth! Embry!' she said practically skipping through the forest._

'_Hey angel. What are you doing out here?' I asked, while Embry made gagging noises._

'_Well I woke up and felt like running so I did!' _

'_Well I hate to break it to you honey but that's not running.' I teased._

'_Oh shut up Seth before I come over there and........' she broke off._

'_What finish your threat?' I teased again._

_Her mind flashing pictures to distraught for us to see._

'_Gabby, sweetie what's wrong?' I asked worriedly._

'_You guys need to get here now.' She said her voice shaky._

_I sprinted as fast as I could, an adrenaline rush made me faster than anyone else in the pack. Including Leah._

_Gabby's thoughts were still jumbled. _

_Suddenly I could hear loud growls and yelps coming from a small clearing not too far away._

_I sped up; I needed to get to her. I broke through the trees and was stopped in my tracks as I saw two vampires circling Gabby. She growled and bit at them but it had no effect. The others could see my thoughts clearly and sped up. I sneaked up behind one of the vampire's, the male, he had blonde hair and in my human height stood half a foot shorter than me but had just as much muscle as Emmett and looked just as strong. I grabbed his torso with my teeth and threw him back into a tree which he hit hard, making it snap in two. He bounced back up and lunged towards me, I tried to jump out of his way but his hand connected with my shoulder and I felt it snap. I howled in pain and dropped to the ground. He smiled viscously and snarled "Wow, look at that I came for one female and I get two. So rare."_

_I turned my head as Leah and Gabby were fighting with the female, she was brunette and stood not much taller than them both but had it appeared she had experience._

_Sam and Embry were rushing towards me._

'_NO! Go back to Gabby and Leah! That's what they're here for!' I yelled as I also replayed what the blonde vampire had just said. He ran past them and joined his mate in fighting the girls. Sam and Embry spun around and headed to help Gabby and Leah._

_I was crimpled in the ground as another vampire appeared out of the trees._

'_Great!' I thought sarcastically._

_I tried to get up but couldn't. My shoulder was definitely broken. The vampire was clearly a new born. I could smell it in her blood. She was young too about 16 or 17 she had brunette hair, the same as the other vampire but the newborn had curls. She bounced towards me, a smile spreading across her face._

_I knew then I was going to die. I was too defenceless and the others were busy and couldn't help me. Flashes of Gabby filled my mind. Her amazing smile, her laugh, her chocolate brown eyes always so warm and loving and finally her wolf form._

"_Aww isn't that sweet." The newborn said._

_I had no idea what she was going on about._

"_You love her, one of the female's we came to collect. Well sucks to be you." She taunted._

_She could read my mind. I realized._

"_Yep, sure can." She answered._

_She leaned towards me and whispered in my ear._

"_You said your goodbye's pup?"_

_Thoughts of Mum, Dad, Bella, the Cullen's, the pack, Leah and just about everyone I knew flashed in my mind. Her head snapped back. I looked at her confused. _

"_Your sister is the other female? Wow, it really does suck to be you."_

_She grabbed my shoulder and leaned her head in close, ready to shred me to pieces._

_A growl sound right behind her, she jumped and spun around to face Jake in wolf form with Edward, Emmett and Jasper at his sides. A sight I'd never thought I'd see. Jake lunged at her and forced her down while Edward, Emmett and Jasper ripped her to pieces._

_When they finished Jake came over to me and whimpered._

'_I'm sorry Seth. I shouldn't have yelled at you or took off like that.'_

'_It's okay Jake really.'_

'_Didn't expect to see you here.' I directed my thought to Edward._

_He chuckled "Alice saw them coming but couldn't see what they were after until a few minutes ago."_

'_Well thanks and say thank you to Alice for me.'_

"_Sure no problem. But Seth we really do have to get back now." Edward said a hint of sadness hit his voice. I knew he had to get back to Bella._

'_Sure. Go seriously. Thanks again.' I barked twice to let Emmett and Jasper know I said thanks._

_They disappeared into the forest and I turned back to Gabby and Leah to see if they were okay. _

_Gabby, Leah, Sam and Embry had phased back and were standing with their backs to me and I could tell they hadn't seen me yet. Sam was warning them. I saw Gabby spin around, she saw me and her face crumpled. It was like to fight with Embry all over again. She had to see me hurt._

_Tears flowed down her face. Leah spun around too and shock covered her face too. I'd never thought I'd see my sister cry but tears were silently falling down her face._

_I whimpered signally them to come over but they took that as a sign that I was in pain. _

_A sob broke out from Gabby's chest._

'_Jake, phase back and tell them to come here.' I said._

_He nodded and phased throwing on a pair of cut offs. _

"_Gabby and Leah, Seth wants you to come closer. He's okay, trust me. It looks worse than it is."_

_Leah slowly walked towards me, she knelt down next to my head._

"_Hey little brother. You stupid aren't you? Why did you do that?"_

_I simply looked over to Gabby then looked back to Leah._

"_Oh...." she mumbled "You did this for us?"_

_I nodded_

"_Well that was stupid wasn't it? Sometimes I wonder Seth seriously!" she was getting really worked up now. I looked to Jake who stepped up behind her._

"_Come on Leah. Let's go." He pulled her back to calm her down. Not that she'd listen to him._

_I looked back to Gabby and whimpered. She slowly and shakily walked towards me. She also knelt down beside my head. She placed her hands on either side of my face._

"_I love you Seth Anthony Clearwater. Don't you ever do that to me again." I started to shake slightly and before I knew I had phased back. I then realized I had no clothes, as did Sam, Embry, Leah and Jake who all stood around us. _

_Jared, Paul, Collin and Brady came through the bushes and Jared threw a pair of pants at me._

"_Cover up Seth jeez! There are girls present!" he joked._

_I tried to pull on my pants but I couldn't move my right shoulder. I looked to Gabby with pleading eyes, when she realized what she wanted me to do she blushed a bright red._

"_Please." I whispered._

_She leant down and grabbed my pants and pulled them up swiftly._

"_Thank you." I said._

_She turned her face away from me, clearly embarrassed._

"_Gabby...." I started as I pulled her face back to mine. "I love you too. And I promise you I will do anything to protect you. Anything."_


	10. AN

**A/N sorry guys I forgot to include this in my last chapter. I would like to thank u all for reading my story. And I hope you don't mind me changing it a bit from the books. Please read and review and tell me what you think and what should happen next. **** Oh and I will have to pack split up, the volturi fight and Renesmee's birth in this story. You just gotta be patient.**

**Cheers**

**Amorevietato-forbiddenlove**


	11. Dividing Packs

**Chapter 10-Dividing packs**

I awoke in my bed. I tried to sit up but pain rippled through my body.

"Argh!" I yelled.

Mum, Leah and Gabby ran into my room.

"What's wrong?" Mum asked

"Nothing." I choked out.

"Seth, you're in pain." Gabby said quietly. She walked over to the edge of my bed and sat down. Her hand rested on my cheek.

"Gabby, I'm fine really. I am."

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Mum and Leah leave the room silently. Gabby laid down so she was snuggled against my side.

"Please never do that to me again. You don't know how worried I was. I was under constant pack watch."

I looked into her eyes and saw how much pain this had caused her.

"I'm sorry. How long was I out? The last thing I remember was Sam and Jared carrying me in here."

"You were out for two days. Carlisle came and examined you and said you've broken your right shoulder in two places and should be healed in two more days now. Oh but you are not allowed to move, you're on bed rest."

"Really?" I asked. "Because I could get used to this all day every day."

She hit me lightly on the chest.

"SETH!"

"Yes, Gabriella." I growled teasingly. I leaned down to kiss her, the intensity was so powerful. Gabby moved so she was straddling me, without breaking the kiss. She pulled back; I gazed into her eyes,

"I love you." I murmured.

"I love you too." Gabby whispered.

She leaned back down and the kiss started again. You would think we'd been separated for two months not two days.

Suddenly a scream sounded from the door,

"Argh! I'm scarred!" Leah screamed.

Gabby sprung from the bed; I turned to the door where Leah was standing with her mouth hanging open.

"Guys seriously, hang a tie on the door or something."

I chuckled. Trust Leah to over exaggerate. Gabby had gone bright red and was just staring at Leah.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"That's alright Gabby. Anyway lunch is ready so do you want me to bring it in?"

"Yeah thanks. I'm starving." I said.

"You're always hungry." Gabby teased.

Leah walked out to get our lunch. I grabbed Gabby's wrist with my good arm.

"Come sit here with me." I said.

She sat down on my bed and I put my hand on her knee. A knock came from the other side of the door.

"Are you guys decent?" Leah asked.

"Yes Leah." I answered.

She walked in with two plates full of hamburgers and chips. Mum makes the best hamburgers.

I swallowed mine in three bites and handed the plate back to Leah. She left to take the plate back. Gabby was nearly finished, I watched her eat. She hated it when I did this but I couldn't help it, she was so beautiful.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"How beautiful you are." I simply said.

She blushed a bright pink and looked away while she finished her lunch.

"So what did I miss?" I asked when she had finished and placed her plate on my bedside table.

"Um not much, Sam wants to go after the Cullen's but Jake keeps arguing with him. Oh and I had my introduction, I feel a part of the pack now."

"You were a part if the pack the day you phased." I said.

"Yeah but now I've been introduced though everyone already knew me."

I leant down and kissed her softly. I rested my forehead against hers and stared into her perfect chocolate brown eyes.

A sudden howl broke us apart. It was Sam.

Gabby jumped up and went to run out the door before looking back at me with sad eyes.

"Go!" I said "I'll be fine here. Tell me what it is when you get back."

She nodded and turned to leave.

"Gabby...."

She twisted around to face me again.

"Be careful, my angel. I love you."

"I love you too Seth."

With that she ran from the room, I faintly heard Leah ask "_What do you think it is?"_

"_I honestly don't know." _ Gabby answered.

"You girls be careful!" Mum yelled from the kitchen.

I lied back on the tiredly, I hope no one was hurt. What if Sam went after the Cullen's? What if Jake fought him?

I nearly went crazy with all the thoughts swarming around my head. Mum came into my room and sat on bed.

"I'm sure everything is fine. Are you okay? Do you want anything?"

"No thanks Mum." I smiled at her.

An hour past, Mum had gone to see Charlie, she wanted to stay but I made her go. Assuring her I was fine.

I had just turned on my TV when Leah and Gabby burst through the door, breathless and looking truly worried.

"What's happened?!" I yelled.

"It's Jake...." Leah said.

"What about Jake? Guys tell me!"

"He's left." Gabby said quietly.

"What do you mean left?!"

I started shaking.

"Seth calm down. Come on. You can't phase yet." Leah said.

I closed my eyes and took a breath as I pictured Gabby the first time I saw her. I opened my eyes and Gabby was looking at me worriedly.

"I'm fine. Now tell me about Jake."

"He's left the pact. No one can read his thoughts anymore." Leah said.

"Why?"

"Him and Sam got in a big fight about going after the Cullen's and Jake said _'Ephraim Black's son was not born to follow Levi Uley's' _and then left."

"DAMN IT JAKE!" I growled. "Leah hand me my phone."

Leah reached over to my dresser and grabbed my phone and handed it to me. Gabby sat down next and me and put her hand on my leg as I dialled Jake's number.

I rang four times before going to voicemail,

"_Hi, you've reached Jake. I can't get to my phone right now, obviously. Leave a message after the beep."_

Beep

"Jake, its Seth. Call me back. We need to talk." I hung up

I looked to Gabby who still had a worried look on her face.

"It's okay sweetie. Jake will calm down and come back. Everything will be fine."

She turned to look me in the eyes.

"Seth you didn't see him. He's not coming back. He's gone for good."

Those words slowly sunk into me. Jake, my best friend, he had helped me when I phased, always backed me up. He had my back and I had his. I needed to go find him.......


	12. Nightmare

_**Chapter 11: Nightmare's**_

**Hey sorry it took so long my laptop ate my one tree hill DVD I had to take it to get fixed! I nearly went insane but it's all good now.**

**I'd just to thank Breeebabee and PrincessLilith57 for their reviews.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own twilight all that credit goes to Stephanie Meyer.**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! I WOULD LOVE ANY IDEAS!**

I went to get up but Gabby stopped me.

"What do you think you're doing?"

"I'm going to see Jake."

"No you're not. You're on bed rest."

"Gabby I need to see him. Maybe I could talk to him make him come back. Plus I feel fine."

"Seth you are not going anywhere at least until tomorrow when Carlisle comes and checks you out. Jake will be fine until then." Leah told me.

"Ugh fine! But as soon as he gives me the all clear. I'm outta here."

"Ok and I will be right behind you." Gabby said.

I looked at her,

"What?" she asked. "Do you think I'd just leave you to go after him by yourself? I don't think so."

I laughed; Gabby was so stubborn just like Embry. Jeez they really are alike.

Gabby sat on the bed and cuddled up to me.

"I'll leave you guys to it." Leah said before leaving.

I looked at the door then to Gabby, "How's she doing? Does she seem okay?" I asked.

"Yes, Seth. She's fine. You need to stop worrying about everyone else and start making sure you get better."

She looked into my eyes with such sureness and love, I knew then I wanted spend the rest of my life with her. Okay now how to ask her? Maybe not just yet we are still only 17. I will wait.

I felt a warm hand touch my cheek. I looked to Gabby who had a worried look on her face.

"Are you okay? You kind of spaced out for a while." She asked in her sweet voice.

"Uh." I coughed "Yeah I'm....um....fine. Just a little tired. I'm thinking about getting some sleep. You're staying the night right?"

"Is that an invitation?" Gabby asked.

"Gabby, you don't need an invitation. You can stay whenever you want."

She snuggled closer and kicked of her shoes. I put my good arm around her and held her close.

"I guess you're staying?" I asked

"Yeah." She mumbled

I hadn't realized how tired she was until she fell straight to sleep. I watch her sleep for about 10 minutes before falling asleep myself.

I awoke the next morning to Gabby stirring at my side. I opened my eyes slowly but I could see that she was still in a deep sleep. She suddenly started screaming and yelling,

"NO! Please....please....Don't leave me! Mum! Dad! Please wake up! Don't leave me here."

Her whole body was shaking but not as if she was about to phase. She was in distress.

I shook her slightly,

"Gabby, sweetie. Wake up, it's Seth."

She screamed in response, "NO! Please....please" she sobbed.

I was getting really worried now. I can't stand to see her like this.

I shook her again this time harder.

"Gabby! Angel wake up. It's Seth, your okay."

She stirred again then shot up in bed and screamed,

"NO! Don't go!"

She had tears running down her face and she was gripping the bed. I realized I could move my right shoulder so I wrapped both arms around her and rocked her gently.

"Gabby, angel. Calm down. Its okay, you're okay. I'm here."

I kept rocking her gently until she calmed down.

"Thank you." She sobbed.

"It's fine. Gabby are you alright?"

"Uh huh." She mumbled.

We sat in silence for a while before Mum came through the door. I could tell she had heard Gabby's screaming, it was written all over her face.

"Hey guys, breakfast is up."

"Okay, thanks Mum."

She walked back out giving me a sad smile as she left.

"Do you wanna get up?"

"Yeah." She answered quietly looking up at me.

I stood up and walked slowly over to her side and pulled her up into my arms. She put her head on my chest before leaning back,

"Hey, your shoulder?"

"It's excellent. It feels great, back to normal."

"That's good." She said as we walked out to breakfast.

After breakfast I went back to my room to get changed while Mum talked with Gabby. Carlisle was coming soon to tell me whether I could phase or not yet.

All I kept thinking about was going to find Jake and dragging his ass back home. As I was standing deep in thought about all the ways in which to do this, a pair of arms wrapped around my stomach and a kiss was planted delicately on my back. I spun around to see Gabby looking up to me.

"Hey angel, you and Mum finished?" I asked.

"Yep," she replied "Carlisle's here. He's in the lounge."

"Oh thanks." I started walking towards my door but stopped as soon as I noticed Gabby wasn't following. I turned and saw her standing in the middle of the room looking out the window.

"Gabby, what's wrong?"

"Nothing." She mumbled "I'm going for a run; let me know when you're going after Jake."

I was about to ask her seriously what was wrong but she ran straight past me with in-human speed. I heard the back door open and close quickly. I stood frozen for a minute thinking about what could be wrong with my sweet angel. Then I realized Carlisle was still waiting in the lounge. I walked out, still thinking about Gabby. I saw Carlisle and Mum talking.

"Hey guys." I said as I walked in.

Mum turned around with a worried look on her face.

"Hey Seth, do you know where Gabby's going?"

"No, but she is acting weird." I said then looked at Carlisle. "So Carlisle if you could please check me out and tell me whether I can phase or not yet."

"Yes absolutely Seth. Can you just sit on the couch for me?"

I walked over and sat on the couch. He poked my shoulder then grabbed it lightly and made sure I could move it without any pain.

"Okay, all done. Your fine, now I don't want to see you injured again." He told me.

"Sure thing Doc."

I jumped up from the couch,

"I'm going to find Gabby, see ya Mum" I walked passed her and kissed her cheek before leaving out the back door.

I phased, it feel really good. My body adjusted to the wolf form and voices filled my head.

'_Hey Seth! Dude your back.' Quil said._

'_Welcome back Seth.' Sam said._

'_Hey little brother.' Leah said._

_One voice that was missing was Gabby's I'm sure she had phased for her run but she was nowhere to be seen or heard. As the thoughts were passing through my mind Leah spoke up._

'_She was here but she just phased back about a minute ago.'_

'_Where'd she go?' I asked._

'_I don't know, but Seth she was really cut up about something but she was blocking her thoughts from us.'_

_I let my werewolf senses spread to see if I could smell or hear her. I faintly caught her scent and followed it. The scent took me to first beach._

I phased back and pulled on my pants in the forest before stepping onto the beach. I looked up the beach and saw Gabby sitting on the tree from the night we met. I smiled at the thought, and then I realized she was on the phone. She looked frustrated with whomever she was talking to.

I walked closer and hear her say,

"Jake! For crying out loud! Get over it and come home!"

I wasn't close enough to hear what he said but Gabby replied,

"I don't care Jake. Come home please." She pleaded "Please, for Seth. He is going crazy. Did you know he was about to risk not healing his shoulder properly to come find you?"

I walked up to Gabby and stood in front of her, she jumped in fright. I held my hand out for the phone. She reluctantly gave it to me.

"Jake, come home" I simply said.


	13. Renesmee Carlie Cullen

**Chapter 12: Renesmee Carlie Cullen**

**Hey guys hope your liking my story so far. Please read and review. **** I'd like to thank my best friends who put up with me talking about this story pretty much nonstop. Thanks for your support guys! Love ya xxx**

**ENJOY!**

_It has been a rough week; Jake came home but refused to join the pack so he went off by himself. Naturally I joined him, he is my best friend plus I don't believe in hurting the Cullen's. So now it's Me, Jake, Gabby and Leah in a pack and Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, Collin and Brady in another pack. We can't hear each other's thoughts, which is a bit strange. We found out what is wrong with Bella this week, Jake went to see her. She's pregnant. I know it shocked us all, we didn't know how this was possible. Apparently because her body still 'changed' she could conceive to a vampire. It's odd I know so the baby is half human half vampire. It's slowly killing her but she won't let anyone hurt it, Jake visits her every day and always comes back looking like crap. He can't stand seeing her in pain. Me and Gabby have been a couple of times but have had to leave quickly because Gabby couldn't handle it. _

_Gabby and I are running patrol around the Cullen house at the moment, looking out for the other pack. We still think they are going to attack the Cullen's. They think the baby is going to be a danger to La Push or something. Jake is visiting Bella right now and Leah has gone home to eat and sleep. She also had to get a change of clothes, because we basically haven't left the Cullen's side so we couldn't get change of clothes, human food or sleep on a bed.  
Though Esme has been very kind to lend us some clothes, Me and Jake are wearing Emmett's whenever we are in human form that is and Gabby is wearing Rose's. Leah has refused anything from them but that's just her, she doesn't like the Cullen's but she is doing this to watch over me._

_Esme also cooks us food, which is really good! We were surprised vampire's could cook especially since they don't eat. _

_I could see Gabby was about to run around the corner I was heading towards but she was not paying attention to what I was thinking so I thought I could have fun with this. As she rounded the corner I was hiding in the bushes, I jumped out and landed on her, knocked her to the ground and held her down. I playfully licked her face. _

'_Got ya' I growled playfully._

_She smiled up at me._

'_Hey Seth' she replied._

_As I stared into her eyes we heard a blood curdling scream coming from the Cullen house. I jumped off Gabby and we both sprinted off to the house. We got there within seconds. I peered through the window and saw Bella being rushed up the stair with blood pouring out of her and her eyes rolled into the back of her head. _

_SHIT! I thought_

_Gabby had to look away she walked back a few steps before collapsing on the ground. I spun around and run over to her,_

'_Gabby are you okay?!' I asked frantically._

'_I'm fine Seth, just find out what's wrong.' _

_I ran back up to the window to see Jasper, Esme and Emmett all standing in the lounge room looking extremely worried. I couldn't understand why they weren't up stairs then I remembered the blood. There had been so much of it. _

_I whined and put my nose on the window; they all turned around and saw me. Esme ran over with vampire speed. _

"Do you want to know what's wrong?" she asked.

_I nodded._

"She's having the baby."

_I was shocked; we thought we had more time than this. We didn't know what was going to happen this baby could kill her. I projected my ears so I could hear what was happening up stairs._

_Just as I was about to hear what was happening Alice came rushing down the stairs pulling Rose with her hand clamped over her mouth and nose. _

_The blood, it must have been too much for her. Emmett and Jasper ran to them. Emmett picked Rose up and she buried her head in his chest. Her eyes were pitch black. Jasper had a very concentrated look on his face. I'm guessing he's trying to calm her._

_I projected my ears again. _

"CPR?" Edward growled

"Yes!" Jake answered. He only knew CPR because we had to do it in health last year.

"Get her breathing! I've got to get him out before……"

Another bone broke; this one was louder than any of the others.

"Her spine," Edward choked.

_I couldn't stand to hear anymore, Gabby had been listening to my thoughts and knew what was happening. She was shaking with shock._

'_Phase back. Call Leah get her here now!' I said._

_Gabby simply nodded then walked off into the trees. I looked back into the Cullen's lounge room. _

_I decided I'm not going to listen in it's too hard to imagine her that way._

_Rose and Alice were sitting on the couch with their heads in their hands. Emmett, Jasper and Esme were talking while trying to get Carlisle on the phone. Why did Bella have to choose to have her baby while Carlisle was gone? Seriously!_

_Suddenly Rose's head shot up and she sprinted up the stairs with Alice not very far behind. I wondered what was happening I could faintly hear. Esme say into the phone _"It's a girl."

_Alice came running down and was whispering to Esme_. "She's really bad. She's been turned."

_Oh no! Bella….Vampire…..bloodsucker…….She won't be Bella anymore. I knew she wanted this; it might just take a little time to get used to. _

_Gabby had come back with Leah, we all stood at the window waiting for news. Rose walked down the stairs with a little baby wrapped in a pink blanket. She walked over to Esme who held her briefly. Everyone had a hold, when it was back to Rose she walked over to us. She put the baby close to the window. _

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen." She simply said  
_I could see she looked a lot like Edward; she had his bronze hair with Charlie's curls. She had Bella's eyes and pink cheeks. _

_We waited for another hour for news from upstairs. Then Jake came walking slowly down the stairs. He looked so worn out and exhausted. Rose was sitting on the couch playing with Renesmee. She was adorable I have to admit. It makes me want kids. Though I know I'm too young, plus we've already had that scare._

'_You're damn right Seth! We are not having kids for a while yet.' Gabby said answering my thoughts._

_I looked up to Jake as he took his first look at Renesmee, his face changed. A loving, protective look came over him and I felt and saw sunshine radiate from Renesmee. I think it's an imprinting thing, we can feel when it._

'_What's just happened?' Gabby asked._

_I turned to her and replied,_

'_Jake just imprinted.' I answered._


	14. Nayeli

**Chapter 13: Nayeli**

**Hey guys sorry I haven't updated sooner but it was my birthday last week and I had a crap day and I've been busy with netball starting, work and school. Anyway I hope you like this chapter. I do! Please read and review! **

_Jake started shaking violently, the Cullen's went still and nobody knew what to do._ I quickly phased back and threw on my pants whilst running into the house.

"JAKE!!" I yelled "Calm down. Come on."

He was still shaking as I ran to him; grabbing his arm I yanked him down the last few steps.

"Jake let's go. You don't want to hurt her do you?"

His eyes focused on me,

"Seth, don't make me leave her please?" he asked.

"You need to calm down first then you can see her okay?"

He nodded slowly as I pulled him out the door and down the stairs. He ran off into the woods phasing as he ran.

"What's wrong?" Gabby asked.

I turned to find her and Leah has phased back.

"He is just trying to deal with it. We should leave him for a bit then I'll phase and check if he's okay."

**Two weeks later**

_Things have gone pretty well since Renesmee's birth, Edward and Bella didn't react well at first to Jake's imprinting. But everything is fine now, Bella is the best new born anyone has ever seen. Right now I'm running patrol with Leah whilst Gabby is at home sleeping and Jake is visiting Nessie. Oh yeah Renesmee's got a nickname but don't call her Nessie or Ness in front of Bella, she'll try and kill you. Trust me I know. _

_As I was running past the front door of the Cullen's as Jake came running out, phasing in the air. _

'_What's wrong?' I asked frantically._

'_Volturi. Coming. Here.' Was all he could get out._

_The Volturi were a very old and powerful Italian vampire group. When Edward had tried to kill himself because he thought Bella was dead, he had gone to the Volturi. They knew Bella was set to become a Vampire but about a week ago she was hunting with Ness when she saw a vampire that ran away after seeing Nessie, most people don't know what she is. She has human blood running through her veins, a beating heart and an almost in-destructible body that slightly glows in the sun. So someone had told the Volturi about Nessie and now they were coming here. Great. Not!_

'_Well what are we gonna do?' I asked._

_Jake thought for a minute before answering,_

'_We are going to see Sam and the pack and see if they'll stand by us. We will fight with the Cullen's if need be.'_

'_Okay, well I'll go get Gabby you gonna meet us there?'_

'_Yep be there in 10 minutes.' Jake said._

_I ran off in the direction of Gabby's house while I could hear Jake getting Leah and running towards Sam's letting out a howl as he went. _

_As I reached the back door Gabby came running out in her sweats,_

"What's wrong I heard the howl?" _she asked._

_I looked at her until she realized I couldn't answer_.

"Whoops." _She said before taking of her sweats and phasing. I stood there trying not to stare but what can I say, she's beautiful._

'_So again, what's wrong?' _

'_The Volturi are coming.' I replied._

_She gasped; I had told her the story of Bella and Edward which also involved explaining the Volturi. _

'_When?' she choked out._

'_Soon. We need to get to Sam's, Jake's going to ask him if the pack will join us and the Cullen's to protect Nessie. It's who their after.'_

'_Okay, let's go. I don't want to waste any time if Nessie's life is in danger.'_

_Gabby and Ness had become close, Gabby would sit and play with Nessie for hours without getting bored. It was kind of like what Jake would do, minus the imprinting. _

_We ran side by side to Sam's when we got there we could yelling coming from inside the house. _

We phased back and ran through the door; Sam and Jake were standing within inches of each other.

"Why the hell not?!" Jake yelled.

"Because we will not protect those who betrayed the treaty, you may have forgiven them but we will not." Sam yelled back.

"Nessie is only a child; will you let her die because of your pride?" Jake flinched as he said this; I knew it hurt him to say something like that about Nessie.

"That is not our problem, if they are going to cause problems with the Volturi they can fight by themselves." Sam replied.

"Okay well I didn't want to have to resort to this but I IMPRINTED ON HER okay!"

The whole room fell silent of course Gabby, Leah and I already knew but Sam's pack didn't.

"Dude, how can you be so close to them all the time?" Jared asked.

"Because Ness is my imprint, I would do anything for her and at the moment that means being around her and her family."

Sam stood silent while the rest of the pack asked questions about Jake imprinting.

"Okay we will stand by you and the Cullen's to protect Renesmee." Sam finally said.

"What?!" Paul yelled.

"Paul, he has imprinted. You know what that feels like. He will do anything to protect her, so we will stand by him through it."

Jake and Sam sat down and talked about how they would handle the situation and worked out a plan. Gabby and I went back out to patrol while Leah went home.

It's been a few days since Sam agreed to help us and the Cullen's everyone's been constantly talking about their plans.

I have been running patrol all day making sure I could not smell the slightest vampire scent. Alice had seen the Volturi coming tomorrow. I was exhausted but I had not seen Gabby all day because she had been at the Cullen's.

So I ran to her house and jumped through her open window,

"Argh!!" she screamed as I tackled her from behind and threw her onto her bed.

"Got ya." I whispered as I kissed her gently at first but then it became more passionate.

I broke away for air and looked into her eyes.

"I love you Gabby, now and forever." I whispered.

"I love you too Seth, always."

I sat up and pulled her into my arms, she rested her head on my shoulder. I stared down at her and thought I could never bear to lose her, if anything ever happened to her I would go crazy.

"Gabby I don't want you to fight tomorrow."

"What?" she asked.

"I don't want you to fight. You are still a young wolf and I couldn't bear it if anything happened to you."

"But your fighting, do you think I'm just going to sit around and wait? I don't think so! If you're fighting then I'm fighting!"

"No!" I growled "I won't lose you. You will stay behind with Ryan and Mason (two new guys that had phased recently). I've already spoken to them and they've agreed."

"Seth! You can't control me! I will do whatever I want."

"No I can't but I can get Jake to if I have to. I've already spoken to him and he agrees with me."

She looked into my eyes and softened as she saw my concern and worry.

"Fine, but I'm making it known that I am going against my will. Oh and next time I'm fighting alongside you."

"I wouldn't have it any other way." I simply said.

We fell asleep in each other's arms. Sleep was well deserved for me but I was woken way too early by my phone ringing.

I reached over Gabby to get my phone off her bedside table.

"Hello." I answered groggily.

"Seth, its Jake. We're up, meet in the clearing straight away."

"Yep sure see you there."

Jake hung up. I looked over to see that Gabby was still fast asleep so I dialed Mason's number.

"Hello." He answered.

"Hey Mason, it's Seth. I got to leave now to go to the clearing. Can you come around to Gabby's to pick her up and take her to Emily's with you?"

"Yeah, sure dude. See ya in a minute."

I shut my phone and put it in my pocket. I started to shake Gabby lightly.

"Gabby, angel; I have to go now you need to wake up."

She stirred then looked up at me through her eyelashes. It was the cutest thing I've ever seen.

"You better get dressed; Ryan and Mason are coming over any second now." I told her.

Her eyes grew wide as she jumped out of bed and ran into her walk in closet.

I got up and stretched; I had a shirt on so I took it off and folded it up and put it on the end of Gabby's bed. I did this because it would be easier when I phase.

Gabby come out after getting changed just as Ryan and Mason walked into the house.

"Hey guys." I yelled out to them. "Be there in a second."

I looked at Gabby and hugged her tightly I pulled back and kissed her with as much passion as I held.

"I love you so much." I said as we broke apart.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I have to go now."

"Okay be careful. Come home to me." She said to me.

"I always will." I said.

Then with a heavy heart I turned around and ran out of her house, phasing as I reached the forest.

_Thoughts and anticipation towards the fight filled my head._

'_Hey Seth, get here quick Alice just saw that the Volturi are going to be here in 5 minutes.' Jake told me._

_I sped up; it only took me a few seconds to get there. _

_The wolves stood in a semi-circle behind the Cullen's; everyone was in a defensive position ready to fight. I stood on Jake's left as he had Leah on his right._

_It was only a few minutes before the Volturi arrived, walking slowly though they looked like they were floating along the ground. _

Aro stepped forward first "Ciao amici" he spoke in Italian. (Hello friends.)

"Tu sei non amico" Carlisle replied coldly. (You are not my friend.)

"Mi dispiace Carlisle," Aro started (I'm sorry Carlisle)

"Can you guys please talk in English? Not everyone knows Italian."

Bella asked.

_I was grateful; I had no idea what the hell they were saying. _

"Sorry." Aro apologized "Carlisle, Renesmee is dangerous she must be destroyed."

_Jake growled loudly making Aro jump and look at him, his eyes widened as he took in all the wolves. We all stood taller and growled slightly. He took a small step back._

"Renesmee is not dangerous and we have proof."Edward said.

"Oh yes and what is that Daddy?" Aro asked snidely.

"_There are others like her that are living amongst us. They are not the least bit dangerous."_

"I will believe it when I see it." Marcus said solemnly.

"Nahuel please come out." Edward said.

_Nahuel walked forward, he was a half vampire that Alice and Jasper had come across whilst in South America not long ago._

"How is this possible?" Caius muttered.

"What is your diet like?" Aro asked suddenly.

"I eat mostly human food but I still need some blood."

"Mmm.......won't you give us a moment?" Aro asked as he motioned for everyone to follow him.

As they retreated, the wolves and I growled making our presence known.

Aro's eyes grew eyed once more as he took us in his sight.

As the Volturi crowded in a circle to talk about everything, I took the chance to call to see how Gabby was doing. I walked behind the trees and phased back pulling my phone out of my pocket.

I rang Mason and he picked up on the second ring,

"Yo!"

"Hey Mase its Seth, I just wanted to see how everything's going."

"Oh, everything's going great! Emily and Gabby just made us a heap of blueberry muffins."

"That's great." I said.

"_Hey dude where'd she go?" _ I heard Ryan ask from the other end.

"_I dunno she was right here, how the hell did you lose her?"_ Mason replied.

"If you guys have lost Gabby I will come over there and rip you to pieces." I growled.

"Nah Seth everything's cool. I'll see ya when you get back." Mason said before hanging up on me.

"Argh! I'll kill them!" I yelled.

Leah walked out from behind a tree.

"What's happened?" she asked.

"Gabby's gone, she left Ryan and Mason without them noticing." I said through my teeth.

"Well you can't deal with it now. We need you back out there."

"Okay coming." I said as I took of my pants and phased walking behind her.

The Volturi had finished their little talk and we standing before us once again.

"Well we have come to a decision. Taking in Nahuel and his nature and that Renesmee seems the same. We will leave this matter for now. But we will be watching closely." Aro said.

They started to retreat slowly we stared at them until they had completely vanished into the forest. We sighed as the Cullen's and their friends that they had recruited for the fight hugged and kissed each other in joy. We wolves slowly walked back into the trees then taking off to see our imprints, those who had one. Jake stayed with the Cullen's though. I ran at full speed to Emily's with Sam not far behind me. I phased back throwing on my pants as I ran in the door. Mason and Ryan were standing in the hall way arguing that is until they saw me.

"Hey Seth...." Ryan said nervously.

"Where is she?" I growled.

"Well funny story, we don't actually know."

"How the hell is that funny?" I growled once more.

"Uh I guess it's not." Mason answered.

I turned around and ran out of the house taking off my pants I phased and ran to Gabby's. I looked through her window she wasn't there; I looked in every other window too. She was nowhere in the house. I ran to my house thinking she may have gone there I phased back threw on my pants and ran into the house I checked every room leaving mine to last. I opened the door and Gabby was curled up on my bed with one of my t-shirts over the top of her clothes. She had her eyes closed and tears were running down her face. I walked over to the bed and sat down as soon as I did her eyes flew open.

"SETH!" she yelled as she hugged me tightly.

"Hey angel, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I missed you so much. I was so worried; I had to be close to you somehow."

"I missed you too." I sat her up and looked into her eyes.

I kissed her deeply with all the passion I have been holding in. I thought this is the moment. The perfect moment to ask her the biggest question I will ever ask.

I broke away from her,

"Nayeli." I said simply.

She looked at me.

"Gabby I love you with all my heart, you're my forever. I will never stop loving you." I slid off the bed and onto my knee pulling out the ring I had put in my pocket earlier knowing I just my need it today "Gabriella Jayne Harper, will you marry me?"

She sat looking at me with a shocked expression on her face. She suddenly realized she hadn't said anything.

"Of course!" she screamed as she jumped at me knocking me over onto the floor. She kissed every inch of my face.

"I love you." I said as I slid the ring onto her finger.

**A/N: Nayeli means "I love you" in Quileute. Please review! **


	15. With all my heart Forever

**Chapter 14: With all my heart. Forever**

"I love you too. It's beautiful." She exclaimed while looking at the ring.

"It's my grandmothers, she gave it to Mum and so I asked her for it."

"Wow!" was all she could say before her phone rang.

"Hello." She answered.

"_Gabby?! What just happened?"_ I heard Alice on the other end.

"What do you mean Alice?"

"_Well I saw flashes of you crying then saying 'yes'. What did you say yes to?"_

Gabby sighed "Okay well if you must know. Seth asked me to marry him." She said excitedly.

I heard a loud scream from the other end.

"_Ah! Guys, Gabby and Seth are getting married!"_ Alice yelled.

I chuckled while being sent pleading looks from Gabby as Alice was telling her what she should do for our wedding.

"Alice calm down I only got engaged two seconds ago. Now will you let me get back to my Seth?" she asked.

Hearing her say that sent shivers down my spine.

"_Oh yes defiantly. Call me later though promise?"_

"Ok I promise." Gabby said before hanging up.

She sighed loudly before turning back to me.

"Thanks for your help." She said sarcastically.

"What did you want me to do? Make up some lame excuse to get you off the phone. Alice would've known and probably would have come over here to try and kill me for not letting you guys talk wedding plans." I said.

She huffed "Well I suppose your right."

I leaned down and kissed her nose. "I know." I whispered.

I leaned back to look at her, she immediately grabbed my face and leaned in to kiss me. Her tongue traced my bottom lip and I let her in willingly. Holding her securely around the waist I lifted her from our position on the floor to my bed. I laid her down then hovered above her putting all my weight on my elbows. I pulled back looked into her eyes and said,

"I love you Gabby, with all my heart. Forever."

"I love you too." She said as I traced kisses along her jaw line.

She grabbed my head and brought my lips back to hers. I tugged on the bottom of my oversized shirt and she lifted her back so I could get it off quickly. Then I looked down and realized she was still wearing a jacket and a top.

"So many clothes." I mumbled.

I gave her no time to respond as I unzipped her jacket and taking it off as quickly as I could then moving straight onto her top. Before long she was only wearing her bra and jeans. I kissed her lips so furiously that if she was not a shape shifter too she would have easily bruised.

She yanked at my pants as I lifted off her so she could get them off easier. She smiled a thank you.

I unbutton her jeans while she lifted off the bed so I could get them off; I decided to take her undies as well as I already had no clothes on.

I looked into her eyes as she smiled and nodded.

Our second time was just as wonderful as our first. In one way it was a first, it was our first as an engaged couple. I just couldn't wait until our first as husband and wife. As I lay in bed with Gabby wrapped in my arms sound asleep, I started to drift off to sleep. That was before my door burst open and my annoying sister was standing there. Lucky we had pulled up the sheets afterwards.

"Ah! Jeez! I have gotta stop doing that."

"Yeah maybe try a little thing called knocking!" I yelled causing Gabby to stir in my arms.

She opened her eyes and looked up at me.

"Hey beautiful." I said.

She smiled while resting her left hand on my cheek and looking into my eyes.

I heard a gasp come from the door and Gabby and I looked over to see Leah's eyes fixated on the ring on Gabby's finger.

"Leah..." I started.

"You two....Seth......Gabby.....Engaged." she eventually got out.

"Yes." I simply said.

She looked at me and Gabby. I felt Gabby shift nervously next to me, I grabbed her hand and squeezed it tightly.

"This is too much for me to handle right now." She said as she left.

I turned to Gabby and looked at her confusingly.

"Do you think she'll be okay?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll go talk to her." She said as she got out of bed to get changed. "Stay here. I won't be long."

I watched her walk out my door before turning to my bedside table to grab my phone.

I rang Jake; he picked up on the second ring. Well I thought it was Jake until the person spoke.

"Hello Jake's phone." Nessie answered whilst giggling.

I could hear Jake in the background. _"NESS! Give me back my phone!"_ He yelled, not angry of course. He would never get angry at her.

"Hey Nessie, its Seth."

"SETHY!" She yelled into the phone making me cringe. "Why you ringing Seth?"

"I need to talk to Jake. Can you put him on?" I asked.

"Sure sure. See ya Seth."

"Bye Ness." I said.

"Hello." Jake answered breathlessly.

"Jeez Jake you can't even control a 5 year old girl." (This was Nessie's approximate age at the moment.)

"Shut up. She's fast and cheeky."

"Sure sure. Whatever you need to tell yourself." I said.

"So why you calling Seth?" Jake asked.

I had almost forgotten my reason for calling.

"Oh right. Um well I got some news so organise a bonfire for tonight okay? Oh and invite the Cullen's, if they wanna come that is."

"Okay sure dude."

Suddenly I heard Alice in the background.

"_Jacob is that Seth on the phone?" _She asked.

"Yes, why?"

"_Because I want to talk to him give me your phone."_

"Seth, Alice wants to talk to you." He said before handing the phone to Alice.

"Seth Clearwater." She said "This little invite wouldn't have something to do with the news I discovered today would it?" she asked.

"Yes it would. So don't tell anyone." I said.

"Okay." She said bubbly. "Well I'll see ya tonight then."

Jake came back on the phone,

"What was all that about?"

"Nothing." I answered "I'll see you tonight."

**A/N: Sorry guys this chapter wasn't very exciting but it's gonna get better. I hope to have this story finished in a few chapters. I already have an idea for another one. Read the summary below and tell me what you think. I'm thinking maybe it be about Brady.**

When I was 18 months old something happened to me that scarred me for life and made me fear large dogs. So to say I freaked when I found out my boyfriend was a giant wolf is an understatement. **(This is a rough summary) **


	16. Bonfire

**Chapter 15: Bonfire**

Both the packs and the Cullen's had turned up to the bonfire; we were all gathered around the bonfire talking. The Cullen's stood a little back but were still attempting to talk to most people.

Gabby and I were huddled together, I turned and looked at her and said,

"It's time."

Of course Alice, Leah and Edward already knew; stupid mind reading and future seeing powers. Other than that no one knew why this bonfire had been called.

I took Gabby's hand and we went and stood at the head of the bonfire. No one had noticed so I cleared my throat loudly. Everyone turned and looked at us, their faces ranging from confusion to delight (Alice) to knowing (Edward and Leah) to utter surprise.

"Guys we've got something to tell you." I started; I looked into Gabby's eyes as she smiled at me before I turned my attention back to everyone.

"We're getting married." I said.

There was a moment of silence then suddenly I had Jake, Embry and Quil running full speed at me.

"Congrats Seth!" they yelled as they tackled me.

Gabby stepped back avoiding being hit. All the girls ran screaming up to Gabby each one taking their turns hugging her.

I was still struggling with Jake, Embry and Quil.

"Get off me! You idiots!" I yelled teasingly.

They laughed before jumping off me; I stood and saw that the rest of the guys were waiting to congratulate me. Half an hour later everyone had congratulated us, Gabby and I were back seated on the log looking around at all of our friends. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice skip over to us. I rolled my eyes at her excitement. She reached us in a matter of seconds,

"So...Can I start talking wedding plans yet?"

"Alice" I groaned "Seriously give us some time okay?"

"Do I have to? The last wedding I got to organize was Edward and Bella's and that was so long ago."

"Alice that was only a few months ago." Gabby said.

"Yeah well still." She huffed.

"I promise as soon as we set a date you can help as much as you want." I promised.

"Really?!" she beamed. "Awesome! Well I'll see ya guys." She said as she bounded away.

Gabby sighed and rested her head against my shoulder.

"I think we just escaped hurricane Alice." I whispered.

Gabby laughed lightly.

"Well lucky we escaped with our lives then."

_3 weeks later_

So it's been 3 weeks since Gabby and I announced our engagement. We have set a date for the 15th March. Just one week away. Alice, Gabby, Bella, Esme and little Nessie are the wedding organizers and have been very busy.

Because of our hectic schedules Gabby and I have not moved in together though we spend most of our time at each other's house anyway. Gabby even has her own draw full of clothes in my cupboard.

I have organized the honeymoon with a little help from Edward. There was only one condition with him helping and that was I did not want to hear about what him and Bella did. That was a mental image I did not need.

I have chosen for us to go to a little island the Cullen's have just bought. No one has been there yet so we were testing it out so to speak. It was a few kilometres off the coast of Hawaii. It was the perfect location for us, it was also a secret. Gabby doesn't know a thing.

After a long day patrolling I come home extremely tired, as I walked in the door I immediately smelt something delicious being cooked in the kitchen. I continued into the kitchen where Gabby stood with a pot of pasta sauce cooking on the stove.

I sneaked up behind her and hugged her from behind.

"That smells so good." I whispered into her ear.

"Glad you think so because all this is for just me and you tonight."

I let go of her as she turned around to face me.

"Where's Mum and Leah?" I asked.

"They went out for tea and to the movies. They're giving us the house for most of the night." Gabby said this with a smile dancing across her face.

"Finally, some time for us without wedding plans, the pack or work." I sighed.

I have been working for Jake at his garage for awhile now but have been working overtime for the past few weeks so I can get my honeymoon off. Gabby had gotten a part time job at a local cafe in Forks. As we had both finished school the past year so we weren't worrying about that, as soon as we got home from our honeymoon Gabby was going to start online course on business, she wants to own her own little cafe in La push. Because of pack commitments she could not afford to go to a proper college.

"I know what you mean." She said as she leaned up to kiss me. I grabbed her hips and lifted her onto the counter with my hands on either side of her. I kissed her passionately. I moved my hands from the counter to her thighs and started rubbing circles with my thumb. Just as I started leaning forward so that I was situated with her knees on either side of me, we heard the front door open.

"Hey Seth, you home?" Ryan yelled.

I growled menacingly. Gabby rested her hand on my chest and I turned to face her.

"Calm." She simply said.

I smiled at her and kissed her lightly before walking out to the lounge where Ryan and Mason were waiting.

"Hey dude, what you up to?" Mason asked.

"Oh you know just spending some ALONE time with my fiancé. You?"

Mason took a slight step back at the harness of my voice.

"Uh not much, we just gonna see if you wanted to hang out. But obviously your busy, we'll leave you too it. See ya." Mason said as him and Ryan walked out the front door.

I sighed as I turned around and went back to the kitchen. Gabby was draining the noodles.

"Dinner ready?" I asked from the door.

"Yep. Can you set the table?"

"Sure angel." I said as I got the knives, forks and plates out from the cupboard. I set the table and lit a candle and placed it the middle.

As we sat down to dinner Gabby suddenly asked,

"So where are we going for our honeymoon?"

"Good try. I'm not going to tell you, no matter how many times you ask." I said while smirking as she pouted.

"You're so mean." She sulked.

"I know but you love me anyway."

She leaned over the table so she was inches from my face.

"That I do." She simply said.


	17. I do, forever and always

**Chapter 16: I do, forever and always**

**Hey everyone im so sorry I haven't updated in forever but I just started this new story. Scars never heal. Check it out! Plus ive got exams, sport, work and im doing my Deb so I've been so busy it's not funny. I hope you like this chapter. I thought it was very cute. Please read and review **

**Thanx**

Today's the day; my beautiful fiancé becomes my wife. I'm so nervous I have been pacing for the past 15 minutes.

"Dude stop, your making me sick." Jake said as I walked past for about the 100th time.

"I can't, I'm freaking out here."

"Everything will be fine. I'm sure of it." Jake said consoling me.

"How can you be so sure?"

"I just can okay. So just shut up and put on your suit we gotta be there in half an hour."

"Okay, Okay. I'm going."

I walked into my bedroom where my suit was lying on the bed. I quickly got changed and walked out to see Jake, Quil and Embry all dressed in identical suits.

Jake's (My best man) suit had a bit of originality though just like mine we both had a traditional Quileute symbol badge pinned on the left of our button holes.

"Let's go, the car is waiting." Embry said.

We all stepped out the door to find a black SUV sedan waiting.

We all got into the back laughing and joking around trying to ease the nerves.

"And I thought I was needed today." We heard a voice coming from the driver.

We all turned and looked. Jasper turned around and smiled at us.

"Edward said I might be needed to calm you down. That doesn't seem to be the case though." He said whilst laughing.

"You should've seen him half an hour ago." Jake said.

"Shut up!" I told Jake as I punched him in the shoulder.

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Embry and Quil sitting very rigid in their seats. They were not as comfortable around the Cullen's as Jake and I.

Within a couple of minutes we were at mine and Gabby's meadow where the wedding was being held. It wasn't a far walk from the main road so everyone could reach it.

Tea lights were scattered in the trees, twinkling in the near darkness.

A white carpet covered in red rose petals led up to the altar. Sam was standing at the end waiting to start the ceremony.

All the guests had already arrived and were seated on white chairs either side of the aisle.

Me, Jake and Quil walked down the aisle and stood next to Sam.

"Nervous?" Sam asked under his breath.

"You wouldn't believe." I replied.

The wedding music started to play. I looked up and saw Renesmee slowly walking down the aisle in a white dress with pink diamantes on the top half and a tulle skirt that went to the ground. Her ringlets were pulled back into a bun.

She carried a basket full of white rose petals which she scattered on the ground to go with the red.

She got to the end of the aisle and sat in the front row with Bella and Edward.

Next down the aisle was Lucy with a deep purple strapless dress and her hair curled and down. She reached the end and stood on the other side of Sam. Kim was next then Alice as the maid of honour both were dressed the same as Lucy.

Then came my beautiful angel, her dress was a traditional white with a light pink ribbon under her chest, the skirt was tulle, the same as Renesmee's. Embry walked her down the aisle as her father couldn't do it. Because he was still one of my groomsmen, he just joined us when they got to the end of the aisle.

Gabby and I locked eyes and my heart started pounding like crazy. She was my imprint, my angel, my fiancé and soon my wife.

"Calm down we can hear your heart beating from here." Jake whispered.

"Shut up." I whispered back.

My eyes still held Gabby's as she reached the end of the aisle. Embry kissed her cheek then put her hands in mine. He smiled at me then walked over to stand next to Quil.

Sam cleared his throat.

"We are here today to celebrate the union of Seth Anthony Clearwater and Gabriella Jayne Harper in wholly matrimony. I was glad to be asked by Seth and Gabby to marry them today. I have known Seth his whole life and I saw how much he changed for the better the moment he met Gabby. He was in love the first time he saw her and some thought this was because of some ancient magic, but I believe she was the one he had been waiting for, the one fate had chosen for him and the imprinting had just helped him see that. (A/N: Everyone at the wedding knew about werewolves.)

If anyone is to object to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your piece."

There was silence so Sam continued.

"Seth you may now present your vow."

"Gabby the first moment I saw you I knew you were the one, my angel, my light, my imprint. I would be there for you always, never leaving your side. I promise to love you every day, every moment until the end of my existence."

Tears started in Gabby's eyes as she started saying her vow.

"Seth the moment you walked into my life was the moment everything changed. You rescued me, even though you didn't know it. You're everything to me, every moment I'm without you my heart aches. I promise I will love you forever and always."

Sam then spoke up.

"Seth, do you take Gabby to be your lawfully wedded wife to have and to hold, through sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do. Forever and always." I said whilst staring into Gabby's eyes.

"Do you Gabby take Seth to be your lawfully wedded husband to have and hold; through sickness and health till death do you part?"

"I do." Gabby replied simply.


	18. Honeymoon

**Chapter 17: Honeymoon**

**Hey guys so sorry this chapter took forever to put up but my Deb and Exams and are finished now and I'm on holidays so I will be writing heaps more.**

The reception was held in Sam and Emily's backyard, there was a dance floor set up. Thanks to Alice.

Gabby and I were sharing our first dance.

I held her in my arms and looked down just as she looked up at me.

"I love you." I whispered.

"And I love you." She replied.

The song finished before we knew it. I danced with Mum next and Gabby danced with Embry.

"I'm so proud of you." Mum told me.

I looked down to her.

"Thanks Mum."

It was time to cut the cake. Gabby and I walked over and grabbed the knife and cut the cake before shoving pieces of it in each other's faces. Gabby threw her bouquet which landed in Kim's arms. Then it was my turn to remove the garter and throw it. I made sure it landed on Jared, silently laughing at his shocked face.

"GUYS! You gotta go! You're going to miss the plane!" Alice yelled at us.

Alice knew where we were going of course. She knows everything I swear.

"So our honeymoon involves a plane then?" Gabby asked.

"Yes and that's all I'm telling you."

Gabby was dragged inside by Alice and Bella so she could change. I started saying goodbye to a few people.

I walked over to Quil, Embry and Jake.

"Well we're heading off guys."

"See ya Seth, have fun." Quil and Jake said.

"Take care of her."Embry said.

I looked him in the eye and mumbled,

"I will, with my life."

I felt a warm pair of arms wrap around me. I spun around to see Gabby in a white summer dress.

"We ready to go?" she asked.

"Yep, let's go."

We said goodbye to everyone and headed out to the SUV I had arrived in. It now had a 'Just Married' sign on the back. The driver was now Edward.

He drove us to the Port Angeles airport where we would catch a flight to Seattle then to Hawaii.

"Thanks Edward." I said as we got out of the car.

"No problem. You guys have fun."

We walked into the departures section, dropped off our suitcases then went straight onto the plane as it was already ready. There was no waiting around at these small airports, which was good because it was getting late and the next flight would go into the morning.

"So, Seattle huh?" Gabby asked.

"It's just a stop to get where we are going." I told her

The flight only took 30 minutes. Then we got off the plane, collected our luggage and went onto the next plane. I had covered Gabby's eyes when we walked past the board.

When we got onto the plane, the air crew already knew we were newlyweds and were instructed to not mention the destination so when the flight attendant got up the front she said,

"On today's flight we have some special quests. Mr and Mrs Clearwater just married this afternoon." Everyone applauded. "So I have been given instructions not to mention the destination for this flight because it's a surprise. So everyone have a great flight." She then left to go into what I assumed were where all the flight attendants go to get food and stuff.

Gabby looked at me pouting.

"I'm not going to tell you." I said.

"You know I hate you right?"

"Sure you do." I said before kissing her.

We interrupted by the same flight attendant that made the speech.

"Sorry to interrupt. Was there anything I can get for you? Free of charge, it's our newlyweds deal." She said smiling.

"Oh well I'll take a Coke then." I said. "What do you want Gabby?"

"I'll just have some orange juice. Thanks." She answered.

"Of course. I'll be right back."

"She was nice." I said.

"Yeah." Gabby mumbled.

She snuggled up to me and I put my arm around her keeping her close to me.

The flight attendant came back with our drinks then left quickly seeing that we wanted our alone time. Before long Gabby was fast asleep with her head resting against my shoulder. I sat and watched her sleep before falling asleep myself.

I was woken by a voice sounding over the speaker.

"We have arrived at our destination. Thank you for flying with us today."

I felt Gabby stir in my arms before fully waking. We both stretched before grabbing the bags we had brought on with us.

When we got into the airport there was a big sign saying 'Welcome to Hawaii'

Gabby stopped in her tracks as soon as she saw and turned to face me.

"Hawaii?" She asked.

"Not quite. You'll see soon enough." I answered.

We got our luggage then headed out side to a taxi who I told to take us to the Warf.

I could see Gabby trying to work out where we were going but not having much luck. When we got to the Warf, we took a small boat which was waiting for us already.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Clearwater." The boat driver said.

Wow! I love hearing that. I could tell Gabby did too because every time someone said it she smiled.

It took only about 45 minutes to get to the island. As soon as it came in view Gabby's eyes popped open. She just sat there staring for 5 minutes before turning to me.

"It's a gift, from Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella and Nessie." I said. "The Cullen's just bought it. It doesn't have a name yet though."

We pulled up at the small boat ramp; I grabbed the suitcases and got out of the boat with Gabby following close behind. We said goodbye to the driver before walking up to the house, it was a single story house that was pretty small for the Cullen's.

We got to the front door and I put the luggage down and I quickly scooped Gabby up in my arms and carried her through the house until we got to the master bedroom. It was the second biggest room in the house, the first being the lounge.

I put her on the massive king size bed, she looked up to me and said,

"I love you so much Seth Clearwater."

I leaned down so my body was covering hers and replied,

"I love you too, Gabriella Clearwater."

She smiled at the sound of her new name.

I leaned down even further and kissed her passionately, she was kissing me back with just as much passion.

She reached up and took of my shirt while running her hands up and down my chest. I shuddered under her touch.

I reached down and pulled her dress off quickly, it was her turn then and being the sneaky girl she was, she pulled off my pants and boxers all in one so I was completely naked but she still had her underwear on.

"This can't do." I mumbled, kissing her lips. "You have more clothes on then me."

"Well we'll have to fix that wont we?"

I grinned then swiftly removed her bra and underwear in less than 10 seconds.

I looked into her eyes and kissed her on the lips.

"Go ahead, I love you." Gabby said.

Afterwards she was curled up in my arms and had fallen asleep. I laid in bed for a while before remembering we had left the luggage at the front door.

I got out of bed carefully trying not to disturb her and went to get the suitcases. I carried them back in and placed them on the floor of the bedroom then crawled back into bed with Gabby.

The island was beautiful there was so much to do. We went swimming every day and saw all the sea creatures. We even did some hiking. We phased a couple of times too and went for a run.

Some days though we would not venture out of the bedroom all day, those were my favourite days.

We had been at the island for 3 weeks and were set to leave in 4 days. I was asleep in the bed after a very exhausting night when I woke to the bathroom door being slammed shut and I could her Gabby on the other side being sick.

I leaped out of bed and raced over to the door, luckily she hadn't locked it so I ripped it open nearly pulling it off its hinges.

"Gabby angel, what's wrong?" I asked as I pulled her hair back and rubbed her back.

"Nothing, you don't have to see this go away."

"I am not leaving you here."I replied.

She finished and I helped her stand up and she rinsed her mouth out.

"I think it was that fish last night I told you it tasted off."

"Yeah maybe, here come back to bed."

I lifted her into my arms and carried her to the bed. She laid down and quickly fell asleep. I left her tucked in nice and warm before walking out onto the beach. Now was a good time to call home.

"Hey it's Jake." Jake answered.

"Hey Jake, its Seth."

"SETH!" Jake yelled into the phone. "Hang on...Okay your on loud speaker."

"Hey Seth! How's the honeymoon?" I heard Quil asked.

"It's great." I replied.

"You better be looking after my little cousin." I heard Embry warn.

"Uncle Sethy! Are you and Aunty Gabby having fun?" I heard Nessie ask.

"Yeah we are sweetheart, lots of fun." I heard all the guys snicker at that then I heard a growl coming from Embry.

"Well guys good talking to ya but I gotta go call Mum and Leah. I'll catch you all when we get home."

"See ya Seth!" They all yelled at once.

I dialled the house number and Mum picked up.

"Hey Mum." I said.

"Oh Seth sweetie, how are you?"

"I'm good Mum."

"And what about Gabby how is she?" she asked.

"Well she is actually a little sick, so if it keeps up we might have to come home early."

"That's no good. What's wrong?"

"We're not sure, just a case of food poisoning maybe." I replied.

"Oh okay Seth; well give her all my love won't you?"

"Sure will Mum. I better get back to her now. I will see you when we get home."

"Okay see you honey."

I walked back in the house and heard the TV going in the bedroom, I went in and Gabby was sitting up with One Tree Hill re-runs on.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"Not really. I threw up again."

I walked over to the bed and sat down next to her and pulled her into my arms.

"Seth?" she asked after awhile

"Yeah angel"

"Can we go home early? I'm feeling really sick and I don't want to spoil being here by throwing up all the time."

"Sure Gabby. I'll go and organize it right now." I said as I got out of bed.

It took only 10 minutes on the phone with the airline and boat people to organize for us to be picked up in half an hour and flown home. I packed all the things back into our suitcases. I was in the bathroom getting all the toiletries out when I came across a box of unopened tampons being a guy I just threw them in Gabby's suitcase not wanting to think too much about it.

After everything was packed I helped Gabby get dressed because she was really weak.

We caught the boat then the plane home and were there by 7 am the next day.


	19. Verdict

**Chapter 18: Verdict**

Gabby and stepped off the plane, she was still really weak so I was supporting most of her weight. We were heading to get a taxi when we saw Edward and Alice waiting for us.

"Hey guys, what are you doing here?" I asked as we walked up to them.

"Alice saw that you were coming home early so we came to pick you up." Edward answered.

"Oh well thanks."

I saw Alice looking at us with a huge smile on her face.

"What?" I asked her.

"Oh it's nothing." She answered.

I then saw Edward smile as well. Okay that's just creepy.

I led Gabby out to the car park where Edward's Volvo was parked.

The drive home had Alice asking us all about our honeymoon and what we did. (We left out some details of course.)

Edward pulled up in front of a little two story house nestled in the forest about 500 metres from the beach. It had a small porch and looked brand new yet very antique like the rest of houses in La Push.

"Um why are we here?" I asked

Before they could answer the rest of the Cullen's and the Pack walked out of the front door.

"Surprise!" they yelled.

I looked down and a small smile appeared on Gabby's face, I smiled too.

"This is your new home." Alice said.

"It's a gift from everyone, except us of course because we gave you guys the honeymoon."

We were standing in front of the house now. Tears had formed in Gabby's eyes.

"Thank you so much everyone." She choked out.

They all smiled.

"Well we'll leave you to get acquainted." Esme said and they all went in their opposite directions.

I put my arm around Gabby's waist and led her in through the front door.

We walked into a hallway on the left was the kitchen and a small dining area and on the right was the lounge room there was a down stairs bathroom too.

We walked up stairs slowly because I had to help Gabby up. On the right was a spare bedroom and on the right the master bedroom with a walk in closet and en suite bathroom. The house was amazing photos of Gabby and I, the Pack and even some of the Cullen's were already up throughout the house and it was also already furnished and all of our stuff had been moved in.

"I got to lie down." Gabby said when we were in our bedroom so I led her over to the bed and she got in under the covers and fell asleep pretty fast.

I went down stairs and inspected the house more when I saw the phone I picked it up and called Mum.

"Hello." She answered.

"Hi Mum."

"SETH! Sweetie, how are you? How's Gabby? And the honeymoon?"

"I'm good, Gabby is still sick actually so we are home. By the way did you know we were getting a house?"

She laughed "Yeah I did actually. Leah told me, I've already seen it too. It's beautiful."

"Thanks for telling me." I said sarcastically.

"It was a surprise. Now have you discovered what is wrong with Gabby?"

"No not yet. She keeps getting sick and is really weak and wants to sleep all the time." I replied.

"Oh, well give her all my best. I have to go now Charlie is at my door. Bye."

"Okay Mum, bye."

I hang up the phone and went over to the fridge to see if there was anything in it, there was it was fully stocked. I grabbed out a can of Coke. Just as I opened it I heard Gabby yell,

"SETH!"

I quickly set it down on the counter and ran up the stairs and into the bedroom.

"I'm going to be sick." She said as soon as I was in the room.

I quickly picked her up and carried her to the bathroom and set her down as she was violently sick. I sat behind her rubbing her back and holding back her hair. When she finished I helped her up and she brushed her teeth then I helped her back to bed.

"I'll be back in a minute okay?" I said.

It pained me to see her this way, so sick and weak. Not my Gabby, not my Angel.

I walked back downstairs and into the kitchen picking up the phone and dialling the Cullen's number.

"Yo!" Emmett answered.

"Hi Emmett, its Seth."

"Seth, dude what are you doing calling us? I thought you'd be spending some _quality _time with your wife." He said.

"Yeah, I gotta talk to Carlisle. Is he there?" I asked

"Yea just a minute."

The phone went silent and not even 2 seconds later Carlisle picked up.

"Hello Seth."

"Hey doc. I was wondering if you could come over. Gabby is really sick."

"Yes I will be there in a minute."

"Thanks heaps Carlisle." I said.

I hang up then ran back up to Gabby.

I was lying in bed holding Gabby while she slept silently, I was watching her and noticed how peaceful she looked while she was asleep. Lately when she was awake she always looked like she was in pain and it killed me to see her like that.

I heard a car pull up and I carefully got out of bed trying not to wake Gabby.

When I got downstairs I opened the door and Carlisle was standing on the other side about to knock.

"Hey Carlisle."

"Hi Seth, how is she?" he asked

"Not good. I don't know what to do, she is so sick."

"Okay well let me see her."

I nodded and led him up the stairs into the bedroom.

I walked over to the bed and rested my hand on Gabby's arm and whispered in her ear.

"Gabby, Carlisle is here to see you."

She stirred and opened her eyes. She saw me and a small smile crossed her face. She looked up at Carlisle who was standing behind me.

"Hey Gabby, how are you feeling?" he asked.

"Like crap. Please find out what's wrong with me." She begged.

A look of sickness covered her face and she looked into my eyes.

"Seth..."

I quickly picked her up and ran into the bathroom and sat her down next to the toilet and held her hair while she was sick. Carlisle stood at the door with a puzzled look on his face.

I helped her back up and back into bed.

Carlisle still had a puzzled look on his face and I knew he couldn't work it out.

"Give me a minute." He mumbled as he walked out the door.

I was running my fingers through Gabby's hair when she spoke.

"What's wrong with me? Why can't he work it out?" she cried.

I picked her up in my arms and sat her in my lap.

"Angel, there is nothing wrong with you. You are perfect. If the best doctor in the world can't work out what's wrong with you, you must be extremely special." I said.

She looked into my eyes then reached up and kissed me. She was so weak; I can't stand it any longer.

"I'll be right back." I muttered.

I walked out the door to find Carlisle; he was pacing up and down the corridor.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I honestly don't know. I just called Alice and Edward and they'll be here shortly maybe they can work it out."

We stood in silence while we waited for them. I knew Gabby had gone back to sleep, I could hear her.

I heard someone lightly knock on the door, Carlisle and I started walking down the stairs. I opened the door and Alice jumped at me.

"What the..." I started before she interrupted.

"Congratulations!" she screamed "I knew this was going to happen, just not this soon."

"Uh Alice, what are you talking about?" I asked.

She looked to Carlisle.

"You didn't tell him?"

"I have no idea what you're going on about either, Alice."

"Gabby's pregnant." Alice said simply.

"SHE'S WHAT?" I yelled.


	20. Baby Clearwater

**Chapter 19: Baby Clearwater**

Once I recovered I spoke.

"Alice, what?"

"Gabby's pregnant Seth, I see it in her future."

"I can read its thoughts also." Edward said.

"What's it thinking?" I asked

"Well it's still only a foetus but it doesn't want to hurt Gabby."

All this was too much to take in, I had to sit down.

I sat myself on the floor and rested against the wall.

A million thoughts running through my head, I was trying to make sense of them when I heard...

"Seth"

I looked up and Gabby was standing at the top of the stairs looking down at me with a worried look on her face.

"Hey sweetie, did we wake you?" I asked. Trying to put a smile on my face but I knew I had failed.

She looked between us all with curious eyes.

"What's going on?" she asked.

I have to tell her.

I got up off the floor and saw Alice bouncing on her feet with excitement. I gave her a sharp look which made her stop.

I slowly walked up the stairs and grabbed her hands in mine.

"Angel, you're pregnant." I said.

I looked at her face waiting for a reaction.

She went pale and I started to get worried but then a smile formed on her face and her eyes started to gleam.

"Pregnant?" she asked

"Yes." I replied still watching her reaction.

"We're having a baby?" she screamed and jumped at me, nearly knocking me down the stairs.

I heard Edward chuckle behind me.

I smiled broadly, she was happy, I was happy.

We are going to have a baby.

"Hang on." Gabby broke my thoughts. "I thought I couldn't have kids, you know the whole wolf gene."

"Well I haven't quite worked that out yet but I assure you as soon as I do I will let you know." Carlisle answered.

They left shortly after once they had given their congratulations. Gabby and I were standing in the kitchen still shocked over our news.

"We should tell your Mum." She finally said.

We immediately went over to Mum's, Leah and Charlie were also there.

Mum was surprised to see us; she thought Gabby was too sick to go anywhere.

"Mum, can you sit down?" I asked

Mum, Leah and Charlie sat on the couch and Gabby and I sat opposite them.

"Mum," I said grabbing Gabby's hand tightly. "We have found out what has being making Gabby really sick."

"What is it Seth? What's wrong?" She asked starting to get worried.

"Mum, she's pregnant. We're having a baby."


End file.
